Unconsciously sleeping with the enemy
by Miss Riss
Summary: Complete ...
1. A thousandsomething messages

Chapter  
  
A thousand- something messages!  
  
Authors note: This chapter is really short and it's basically revolving around Haley. This is going to be so complicated to write! So stick with me please and show me as much support as possible. Which obviously means- REVIEW!  
  
Annoyed. If there were one word to describe how Haley James was feeling, it would certainly be annoyed. If work, school and her responsibilities weren't one thing, then a guy was another. Jared, the biggest jerk she ever came encounter with, insisted on leaving all kind of messages for her, to confess an undying love of some sort. What he didn't understand was that they were over, finished, done, finito.  
  
When she walked through the door of her apartment, she switched on the lights, put her jacket on the rack and went over to her answer machine. She sucked her teeth, rolled her eyes, muttered aloud 'damn! Like a thousand- something messages!' whispered 'Stalker' under her breath and clicked the play button.  
  
"Baby, it's me Jared again and I seriously need to talk to you. Can't you just return my calls? Please, we should work this out. I know that I cheated on you but don't I deserve a second chance? Call me back. I love you Haley, you know that." -Click.  
  
She sighed heavily, plopping onto her couch and closing her eyes. "That's just the thing." She paused as if in serious thought, "You've already had a second chance."  
  
* * * *  
  
She woke up, took a ten-minuet shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, grabbed her 'pack' and rushed out the door. She was late, late to a class she couldn't be late to. Who ever thought that the desires of a guy would keep her awake at night? She surely didn't and was agitated at her potential position of her getting back with her weakness. The guy was a charmer- when he wasn't running his charm on someone other than her.  
  
Nervously, she began grinding her teeth together as she ran through the halls to her class. She almost tumbled upon the door and fell inside, but luckily the door was shut. She fixed her self and faced the solid object in front of her. Hell. The one class she despised the most, but desperately needed to pass- hell also known as Philosophers Law.  
  
She got up the courage, tapping lightly on the door and stepping back some. The door flung open, as to be expected, revealing Ms.- reading is fundamental-so read or fail!  
  
"Sorry Ms. Wise." Haley muttered, timidly walking into the classroom and finding a seat.  
  
* * * *  
  
The day was over and Haley thanked the lord above. Her normal routine took place, left Harvard, got something to eat, some coffee and went home. The answering machine flashed and the number ten appeared.  
  
After skipping the messages that started with 'baby', Haley sighed and played the last message. The voice was unnerving and unchangingly familiar, in an annoying way of course. Brooke.  
  
* * *  
  
The vibration of her cell phone snapped her out of her trance. She rolled her eyes, picking up the small object from her dashboard and answering.  
  
"What?"  
  
A squeal, "PEYTON!" yelled the voice on the other end.  
  
"Brooke." She smiled into the phone, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous! How's the artistic life?"  
  
Peyton chuckled lightly and sighed into the phone. "It's fine. How's the traveling thing going?"  
  
"Great!" The brunette responded enthusiastically. "I just came from Italy."  
  
"Cute boys?"  
  
"Very cute."  
  
Once again, Peyton chuckled and shook her head. "It's good to hear your voice."  
  
"Same here and you wont believe the next place I'm traveling!"  
  
"Where?" Peyton asked, smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Las Vegas."  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
"Guess who's coming along." Brooke chuckled into the phone, arching her eyebrow in mischief.  
  
Peyton sighed, furrowed her brows and smiled softly. "That wouldn't happen to be me would it?" 


	2. Dirty little girls

Chapter  
  
Dirty little girls  
  
Authors note: Next chapter! Short! Um. I introduced Peyton, Brooke and Haley. Lucas and Nathan are next on my list. Review please! I need support!  
  
Nathan sighed, walking into the dorm room and plummeting down on the couch. He closed his eyes, rubbed and opened them slowly.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore." He said dryly, picking up the remote control and flicking the T.V on.  
  
Lucas chuckled, not taking his eyes off of his book and said, "So why go through it?"  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes, but chuckled never the less. "Do I ever know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What happened now?" Lucas finally, dropped his book to his lap and made eye contact with his brother.  
  
Nathan hesitated, throwing his hands up in defense. "I didn't know she had a boyfriend."  
  
Lucas laughed, rolling his eyes and coughing sarcastically. "Yeah, you never know Nate."  
  
"Shut up." He looked over to Lucas and snarled. "What happened to that girl you were with?"  
  
"She was-," He hesitated, an innocent smile over coming his lips. "Let's just say, she opened her legs too wide."  
  
"No?" Nathan said in shock.  
  
"Yes." Lucas nodded, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Right before I was going to do it, her girlfriend walked in!"  
  
Nathan laughed, rolled off the couch and shot a hysterical look at Lucas. "She's lesbian?"  
  
"Her boyfriend knocked on my door later."  
  
"She's a P.I.M.P"  
  
"Sure is." Lucas laughed, picking his book up from his lap.  
  
"Wow." Nathan got up and sat back on the couch. "I'm sick of these dirty little girls."  
  
Lucas scrunched up his nose, nodded in agreement and said, "Me too." He sighed once again, getting up from his chair and walking into the kitchen.  
  
Nathan followed, opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. "How long has it been since we had real girlfriends?"  
  
Lucas thought for a minuet, and then smiled widely. "About five years."  
  
"Peyton and Haley."  
  
"Haley and Peyton."  
  
They both chuckled, heading to the living room and sitting back on the couch.  
  
"That's sad." Nathan shook his head, gulped down some beer and scratched his arm.  
  
"I haven't heard from Haley in two months."  
  
"I haven't heard from her in four years." Nathan laughed, dejectedly.  
  
"We need to go on vacation. We have this big season break from basketball and all were doing is sitting here."  
  
"Well, if you would get your face out of them books then we could go somewhere."  
  
Lucas was about to say something to his little brother, when someone came busting through the door.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Yes?" They both answered apprehensively.  
  
Jake smiled, sat down and handed Nathan a letter.  
  
"Jake you have to stop busting in here like that." Lucas said sternly. "Really it's scary. Plus why does Nathan get a letter?"  
  
"Oh, its for both of you." He said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. "Say's to the Scoot brothers."  
  
Lucas shot daggers at Jake, then turned to his brother, who was intently reading. "What's it say Nate?"  
  
"It's from Brooke."  
  
* * * *  
  
Haley was tired, tired of the stress. Her grades felt as if they were plummeting to the floor and her mind was going blank. Of course her grades were steady B's, but they dropped from A's. She was distant from everything, phone calls, emails, people in general. She missed being seventeen and not having so many problems. Her thoughts went to Lucas; she missed him and was aching to see him. It was a year since she's seen him and four years since she's seen Nathan. Nathan the former love of her life was now a faded memory. Everything had been so hectic and everyone was following up his or her own paths. Nathan was busy with school and his high paying job. Lucas was training for a major game and school was his first priority. Brooke decided she'd go get her nails done at every shop across the world. Peyton finally stopped being stubborn, opened up and went to art school up north. They all tried keeping in touch the first year, but it just didn't work out. Everyone changed, grew up and left their souls in Tree Hill. Before Haley had to worry about Peyton and Lucas, now she had other problems.  
  
"I said get out!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, gesturing to the open door.  
  
"Come on Baby." Jared started to walk over to her and his arms were open wide.  
  
Haley closed her eyes, raised her hands and said, "No! I mean it this time, get out!"  
  
Jared sighed, "I love you."  
  
"You love yourself."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"I don't want to be with you Jared."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Get out!" She was disgusted and he wouldn't leave. She picked up the phone, looked him in the eyes and said, "I'll call the cops."  
  
He stood up, walked over to her and grabbed the phone. "No you wont Haley." He embraced her and rubbed her back gently.  
  
"Stop." She sighed, closing her eyes to his touch. She wanted to be held, to feel loved, but in the end that's something Jared couldn't give her. She pushed away abruptly, and sat on the couch.  
  
He walked over, sat down beside her and started, "Listen I know I've made mistakes but-,"  
  
The phone rang and Haley held up her hand, gesturing for him to stop.  
  
"Hello." She answered, tears forming in her voice.  
  
"Haley!" The voice squealed.  
  
Haley sighed, rolling her eyes. "Brooke."  
  
"In the flesh. Well not really but hey! Are you coming?"  
  
Haley sucked her teeth, looked over at Jared and sighed. This was her chance to really get away and think. "Sure, why not."  
  
After a few more words, Haley hung up and looked at her ex boyfriend. "I'm leaving."  
  
He shifted, raising his voice slightly and asked, "To where?"  
  
"Las Vegas."  
  
Dun Dun Dun .  
  
How you like it? Short I know! I'm so busy and I want them short anyway. Review please! The quicker you review, the quicker the chapters go up! 


	3. Slaves to nonrefundable plane tickets

Chapter  
  
Slaves to non-refundable plane tickets  
  
Authors note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying my little adventure. I know it's not good to threaten to readers, but I do it anyway. Sue me! L.M.A.O. Enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
"Haley James." She said to woman behind the counter.  
  
The woman handed her a ticket and smiled. "Have a nice flight Ms."  
  
Haley smiled slightly and walked away, heading to a closest seating area. She sat down, pulled a book from her purse and started to read. Unfortunately she was interrupted by a women's voice. She looked up as she seen the attendant getting screamed at, by a blonde.  
  
"What are you talking about I cant carry this on the plane?"  
  
"For safety purposes Ms." The flight attendant said to the bubbly blonde.  
  
"It's my fucking paper slice-r!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in aggravation.  
  
The attendant grew worried and stepped back sternly. "There will be no cussing tolerated on this flight Ma'am and if you cant follow the rules we cannot board you."  
  
"Whatever. Keep the paper slice-r and refrain from threatening me. " She said, picking up her luggage and turning away.  
  
If Haley wasn't mistaken, she knew exactly who the blonde with an attitude was. She smiled murmured something under her breath and continued to read.  
  
* * *  
  
"Stop snoring Nate." Lucas turned in his seat, uncomfortably trying to sleep. He was stuck with the aisle seat, while his brother got the window. Not to mention Nathan was keeping him awake with his snoring. Five more hours, Lucas couldn't wait; he itched to get off the plane.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well look at who I'm seated next to. If I'm not mistaken it's the lovely Ms Haley James."  
  
"Peyton." Haley smiled warmly, dropping her book into her lap. "It's good to see you."  
  
Peyton returned the warm smile, sat down and chuckled, "Same here."  
  
"I'm guessing that Brooke has something planned?"  
  
"When doesn't she?"  
  
Haley laughed, gave a nod and said, "Sin city."  
  
"I didn't want to come." Peyton said honestly. "She bought my tickets." She sighed, arching her eyebrow slightly. "She bought both of my tickets." Peyton took a flight from one plane station to the next for proper boarding.  
  
"So were slaves to non-refundable plane tickets." Haley smiled and sighed. "She bought mine as well."  
  
Peyton laughed at Haley's comment and shrugged. "I guess we've always been slaves to Brooke's twisted ways."  
  
* * *  
  
Lucas almost tumbled out of the terminal, his eyes weary.  
  
Nathan laughed, stretched and said, "What's wrong with you Lucas?"  
  
"Didn't get any sleep." Lucas glared.  
  
Nathan frowned, then laughed. "Scared of planes?"  
  
"Scared of your snoring."  
  
"Man, I don't snore!"  
  
"Your quote on quote girlfriend called while you were sleeping."  
  
Nathan shoved his brother lightly. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said that your gay and I'm your boyfriend."  
  
"Luke! I'll kill you!"  
  
"I told her that you were sleeping and to call back later tonight."  
  
"I don't like her you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I have to get rid of her."  
  
Lucas gestured forget it with a wave of his hand and started to walk. "Why do you think Brooke wanted us to come?"  
  
"I don't know. Do we ever understand Brookes schemes?"  
  
"No." Lucas chuckled, shaking his head. "But we do seem to always get our selves into them."  
  
* * *  
  
Haley yawned, it was a long trip and she barely got any sleep the night before. She looked over to Peyton, who looked irritated as hell; but when was Peyton not irritated?  
  
Haley scrunched her eyes together, trying to see if her eyes weren't deceiving her. She shook her head in utter disbelieve, looked over to Peyton smiled, dropped her bags and started to run.  
  
* * *  
  
"What surprise do you think she has in store for us?" Lucas asked, scratching his head.  
  
Before Nathan got to answer, he heard a scream and his eyes followed it.  
  
Lucas nearly fell to the floor, with Haley on top of him, embracing him tightly. "Whoa!" He croaked, not knowing what was happening.  
  
Nathan looked at her, stunned and arched his eyebrow. "Hales?" He bent down, disbelief in his voice.  
  
She looked up into Nathan's eyes, smiled, slowly getting up and hugging him. "Nathan." She whispered, happiness in her voice.  
  
He relaxed into her embrace and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, but can someone please help me!" Lucas chuckled, trying to get off the floor, bags on top of him.  
  
"Let me guess." Peyton came into the circle, lending a hand to Lucas. "Brooke sent you both tickets?"  
  
"I figured it was the only way to get you all here." Brooke said from behind them. She smiled slightly, walked over to Peyton and hugged her. "I missed you guys."  
  
* **  
  
Review! Review! I know its short! I got a thing for short chapters! Love em'! Well what are you waiting for tell me how bad I suck!!! 


	4. Reservations from hell

Chapter  
  
Reservations from hell  
  
Authors note:  
  
This chapter was revised just a little. The sad thing is I lost the reviews I got =( *sniff.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and if you did, I hope you like this one even better. I absolutely adore Brooke's character. I think she's the most interesting person on the show, not to mention twisted and conniving. Please review! I accept controlled criticism or constructive criticism and do not enjoy reading flames or flares. Thank you for your time and support! Again I say- my chapters are short and simple! Review!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome to sin city." Brooke announced, a devilish smile crossing her lips. "I'm your host Brooke Davis, if there's anything you need, ill be sure to help you with that." She winked, eyes tracing over the Scott brothers. "Especially you too."  
  
Nathan arched his eyebrow, smiled and shook his head. "I think the plane tickets were enough."  
  
She responded with a sexy grin, "Well then, enjoy you're stay."  
  
Haley sighed and watched as Peyton rolled her eyes, probably thinking the same thing she was; *this is going to be one hell of a trip! *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Slaves to non-refundable plane tickets and now reservations from hell." Haley chuckled bitterly, throwing her suitcase to the floor beside a closet. "If there's a lord above me," she mock prayed, getting down on her hands and knees, "Please save me-from any of the snake like activities Brooke plans to torment us with."  
  
Peyton chuckled, plopping down on one of the queen-sized beds. "Amen to that."  
  
Haley laughed, walking over to the bed Peyton occupied and plummeting down as well. "Couldn't she find a hotel that had two rooms open?"  
  
Peyton shrugged, "She said that this hotel was the only one not vacant and with only one room."  
  
"Rooming with Nathan, Lucas and Brooke don't sound so satisfying." Haley bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Rooming with Brooke alone doesn't sound so satisfying." Peyton laughed, thinking of the many possibilities. "We could run now?"  
  
Haley chuckled, bowing her head down in mock surrender. "I give in to all of Brooke's sinful ways. I'm Tired."  
  
Peyton nodded, offering a pretend dramatic tear. "Goodbye to the innocent Haley!" She waved, dramatically wiping fake tears from her eyes. "Hello to the new sinful Haley James."  
  
"R.I.P" Haley chimed in, also wiping fake tears from her eyes. * * * * * * * * Meanwhile, Brooke and the brothers were carrying up the extra luggage.  
  
"How much have you missed me?" Brooke asked, pressing the elevator button to the 13th floor.  
  
The brothers looked at each other, chuckled and shook their heads.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lucas smiled, licking his lips and glancing over Brooke's unchanged shape.  
  
Brooke arched an eyebrow, sex appeal still intact. "I bet you dream about me."  
  
Nathan leaned over, interrupting the playful moment. "He doesn't." The elevator came to a stop and the doors open. "But I do."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"These are the rules." Brooke announced to the room full of aggravated individuals.  
  
Nathan raised his hand, mocking a schoolboy. "No leaving the toilet seat up?"  
  
Lucas chuckled, shoving his brother lightly.  
  
"That is one rule little Nate." Brooke smiled. "The second is, no bringing strange people into this room. If you want to get your freak on with some random person, do it somewhere else. The third rule is there is no more rules."  
  
Haley shook her head, although a smile formed her lips. "I don't really like the sound of that."  
  
"Haley! It's time you start having some fun."  
  
"I do have fun." Haley defended, her arms crossing her chest.  
  
Brooke smiled, "Reading a book and drinking coffee highly qualifies as fun."  
  
Lucas chuckled, "I guess that means I haven't had fun in a while either." He dropped his book to the bed that was going to be inhabited by Nathan and him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * Meanwhile Haley and Lucas thought they'd do some 'catching up'. They went to the café' down stairs and sat on the deck.  
  
"I miss you." Lucas said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
"Don't you mean missed? As in past tense, I am sitting right here Luke." Haley chuckled, twirling a straw around in her hot chocolate.  
  
He sighed softly, smiled and said, "No I meant it how I said it." He looked her in the eyes, a worried expression clouding his features. "You seem distant. Is everything alright?"  
  
She shivered, the light breeze hitting her body, put one hand in her shirtsleeve and smiled. "I'm fine." She shrugged. "This is weird huh?"  
  
"In general? Yes." A small chuckle, "For Brookes workings? No."  
  
"True." Haley sighed. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever."  
  
"That's because we haven't." He smiled, regret in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't called."  
  
"Don't say sorry, I haven't either."  
  
Haley chuckled, "Guess were both bad friends?" She squinted, smiling.  
  
"Guess so." He said, returning the warm laugh.  
  
"So how does it feel being around--," he started.  
  
"Nathan?" She finished, looked anywhere but him. "It's awkward, I admit. It's been long."  
  
"I know." Lucas agreed, small smile of understanding crossing his lips.  
  
"Peyton?"  
  
"Strange."  
  
"Awkward strange? Or bizarre strange?"  
  
"Uh." He paused, pretending to be in deep thought and chuckled dryly. "More along the awkward lines."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"As always."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"You're asking me over the phone?" Peyton sighed, dragging her feet toward the bed and sitting down. She brought her hand up to the side of her face and sighed once more.  
  
"I just feel like it's the right moment." A pause. "Don't you?"  
  
"Over the phone?" She asked again, eyebrow rose hysterically.  
  
Another pause. "Is this a no?" The voice sounded hesitant.  
  
"I don't know what this is." She plummeted on the bed, frown spread across her lips.  
  
"How about, if I ask you in person?"  
  
She bit her lip. "I don't know."  
  
A sigh. "What do you know Peyton?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is it because of Lucas?"  
  
"No." She bit back bitterly.  
  
The door of the hotel room opened, in walking Nathan and Brooke. "You're still coming to look around right?" Nathan asked.  
  
Peyton sighed, holding up a finger to justify 'wait a minuet'.  
  
"Is that Lucas?" The voice over the phone sighed.  
  
"No." She did what she does best; she said she needs to think and she'll call him later. With a click before he could respond.  
  
She got up, looked over at the two puzzled faces, grabbed her coat and said, "Don't even ask."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haley laughed, throwing herself down on the bed. Lucas following soon after, uncontrolled laughs escaping him. They both lay on the bed, out of breath and crimson faces.  
  
"That was hilarious!"  
  
"Did you see the look her husband gave me?" Lucas said, astonished.  
  
Haley whimpered, trying to control her laughter. "He was going to beat your ass."  
  
"His wife's a very dramatic women."  
  
"She through her self on top of you!"  
  
Lucas thought for a moment, "It was nice."  
  
Haley play slapped him, chuckling. "I can't believe she did that."  
  
"Like Brooke said, this is sin city."  
  
"I know." Haley smiled, "But it's not everyday that a women tells her husband that she's sleeping with you and she expects you to act along. Not to mention she doesn't even know you, at all."  
  
"You put on a good show." He smiled.  
  
"Well I had to act someway. I'm walking with you and this lady comes out of nowhere calling you her lover. I had to defend my self somehow, or else I'd just look very stupid."  
  
"Or like my sister."  
  
"Um." Haley pondered. "I didn't think of that." She sighed, "Oh well, you enjoyed my vivid acting of a hysterical girlfriend."  
  
He laughed, pulling a pillow from under him and whacking her across the head with it.  
  
She screamed, about to take action when she felt a vibration. She paused, giggles escaping her lips as Lucas fingers tickled her. "Hold on, hold on." She sat up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Haley." The voice said.  
  
"Ugh!" She looked over to Lucas, who looked back at her with arched eyebrow. "I can't talk."  
  
"I can't believe you left."  
  
"I need to go."  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Bye." Haley began to get angry.  
  
"No."  
  
Haley sighed, putting a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I said, bye."  
  
'Click'  
  
"What was that about?" Lucas asked, curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Haley shrugged, "A serial killer, trying to ask what's my favorite movie."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
Stalker? I think so! Muhahahah! Nosa! I hope you liked it! Well what are you doing still reading? REVIEW! IM LOOKING FOR ATLEAST TEN REVIEWS! cough cough* from different people! Can you do that for me?? Please! Oh come on! I'm begging you!!!!! Please! Nosa! But you could add me to your favorite stories list [wink] and then review! 


	5. You and married women

Chapter  
  
You and married women  
  
Authors note: This chapter basically starts the sins off.Hehe.Short as always, actually a little shorter than usual. Thanks for the erh.lack of ten reviews.Highly appreciated [kidding] I love all of you and enjoy writing this fic. Thanks of those who have reviewed! Muah! -I know, I know. I'm a big blackmailer.  
  
* * * * * * * The two, very handsome, Scott brothers wore black tuxes and blue silk ties. Laughing and making remarks about looking like penguins. Nathan making a comment later about how good he looks, even dressed up as a temporary penguin. Never the less, they both looked absolutely sexy.  
  
Haley wore a beautiful, highly expensive I might add, black satin dress with satin shoes and matching purse. The dress conformed to her in all the right places and slit on the sides. She made various comments of looking like a slut and received playful slaps by Peyton and Brooke. They both disagreed, admitting that she looked sexy and smart.  
  
Peyton, on the other hand, wore a dress that showed promptly a lot more than Haley's. It was a no-back slick dress, with one slit raised high on the leg. It fit to her body, showing her curves and obvious blessings. In simpler words, like Haley; she looked sexy, but conservative at the same time.  
  
Brooke out did her self, of course; it was to be expected. She wore a dress that cut low at the top and also had no alteration of sleeves or straps. It was what some would call a 'tube top' dress, and was sexy all around. It cut short, to a little below her knees and tightly clung to her body; showing off a little to many blessings.  
  
Brooke forced on the group that it was necessary for them to look their best for dinner and then the after party. Gambling and drinking galore! Being over eighteen, finally, they all smiled at the many opportunities at hand. Clothes were crisp, hair completely lovely and the only thing on their minds was; let the sins begin.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Did I say how beautiful you are?" He was about Lucas's height, black curly hair, hazel eyes and a beautiful smile.  
  
Haley shyly grinned, "Only about two hundred times, but keep em' coming I'm enjoying the flattery." She rolled her eyes playfully, taking another sip of her drink.  
  
"Comedian." He chuckled, looking her up and down. "So what brings you to Las Vegas?"  
  
"The scenery." She laughed.  
  
"Okay comedian." He smiled, "For real." He grew serious.  
  
"Escape from a stalker ex boyfriend." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders as she watched Lucas and Nathan from a distance; gambling on slot machines.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Is she still talking to him?" Nathan asked, his body turned toward the machine.  
  
Lucas turned around, acting casual; as if searching the room for nothing in particular, but catching a glimpse of Haley. "Uh huh and she's smiling."  
  
"Really?" he scoffed, hit the machine and turned to his brother. "It took my money."  
  
"You were faking." Lucas laughed.  
  
Nathan sucked his teeth and pushed his big brother. "Whatever." He sighed. "Hey, I think that girls checking you out." He pointed to a girl, who waved in return.  
  
"Sexy." Lucas grinned.  
  
"But she isn't your type, so lets move on."  
  
"What's my type?" Lucas chuckled quizzically. "I don't really have a type."  
  
"Oh yes you do." His brother laughed. "Blondes with attitudes."  
  
"Well what's your type? Cause I could have sworn you also had a blonde with an attitude."  
  
"My type is Haley and yours is Peyton, obviously. Plus anyway Peyton was a phase, nothing more." He chuckled, "Just playing."  
  
His brother laughed as well, shaking his head. "So who are you scooping out this evening?"  
  
"You see that girl standing by her husband." Lucas gave a nod. "She's checking me out."  
  
Lucas shook his head, a grin forming on his lips. "What the fuck is with you and married women?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Brooke literally fell over her two feet, tumbling over something that lay on the floor. Brooke giggled as Lucas helped Peyton off the floor, trying to regain his own balance as well. Unfortunately Lucas lost all balance falling over Peyton, onto the floor; which caused Haley to trip over his leg and grab Nathan, who fell on top of them. Brooke giggled some more and figured what the hell, throwing her self on the group; who groaned in obvious pain. Which led to Lucas muttering 'I think we had to much to drink,' or something along them lines.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I had so much fun tonight." Haley giggled, lying in the bed beside Nathan and Brooke.  
  
"I can't believe you gave him your cell number." Referring to the guy who decided to tell Haley she was beautiful most of the night. She squealed in excitement. "I'm proud of you."  
  
Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled. "Aw is Ms Haley actually attempting some foreplay?"  
  
She whacked him on the arm playfully. "Maybe."  
  
He sighed, "Brooke's gotten to you."  
  
Brooke smiled, "Shut up Nate. She needs to get out, don't be jealous."  
  
Haley felt a little uncomfortable, but steadily looked Nathan in the eyes.  
  
Nathan smiled, confidently. "What would there to be jealous about Brooke?"  
  
Brooke chuckled about to say something, when the sounds of Peyton throwing up anything and everything her stomach could find; fortunately it was only liquor. They heard Lucas ask if she's okay; the thousandth time that night. Lucas and Peyton were in the bathroom for a half hour, while she puked.  
  
"It's always Lucas to come to the rescue." Haley changed the subject, a smile creeping over her lips.  
  
"That dear brother of mine." Nathan chuckled sarcastically. "Has such a way with the ladies."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Short simple and utterly dramatic. Gotta get Haley out there! Gotta get Nathan Jealous! Gotta get Peyton actually giving Lucas time of day; while PUKING! Hehe! I'm evil! Drawing this all out on you guys! I know I skipped the fun, but next chapter, lets say everyone's stuck in their rooms. A lot can happen! Muhaha! Review!!! Or else! L.M.A.O 


	6. A little game of truth or dare

Chapter  
  
A little game of truth or dare doesn't scare me  
  
Authors note: Enjoy this chapter! I'm finally getting warmed up! Muhaha! To :karylle- I just want to say that truly makes me feel good. To know how much fanfic writers are despised and yet you love my story. I love you too :wink: lol.Keep reading and I hope I'll keep making you review loyally.  
  
I have a few very loyal Reviews IE: ones that wake up in the morning just to read :wink: Love ya!  
  
I love all the rest of my reviewers.Keep on reviewing. I know the suspense kills!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Does my hair smell?" Peyton sighed disgustedly, sitting beside Lucas on the floor in the bathroom.  
  
Lucas chuckled, leaning in and smelling it. "Not really." He grinned, "But your breath does."  
  
She shoved him playfully, her hand grasp at her stomach. "I can't believe I drank so much."  
  
"It was fun." Lucas shrugged, "Get any numbers?"  
  
"I'm not sure and if I did I can't remember." She chuckled, "Too busy contemplating why my head hurts so bad."  
  
There was a moment of laughter that led to awkward silence.  
  
"Luke, listen." Peyton started, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Unfortunately the bathroom door swinging open interrupted her.  
  
Brooke looked at them and hollered back into the room, "No, they're not doing any kind of sexual activities." She sighed, giggling. "How boring." The trade mark Brooke smirk. "So anyway, there's been some news, apparently there's some kind of threat." She shrugged. "Whatever. All I know is we need to stay in our rooms."  
  
"Very informative Brooke." Lucas chuckled. "What If it was a bomb threat?"  
  
"Well, obviously it wasn't since we need to stay in the rooms." She said, shrugging and walking back into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm taking a shower." Peyton sighed, getting up. She looked over to Lucas, "This is sin city, and of course something stupid like this would happen." She smiled. "Now can you excuse me? Unless you want to join me?" She winked.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Okay." Brooke began, a sexy smile forming on her lips. "How about a little game of truth or dare?"  
  
Nathan smiled, "Nothing better to do." He shrugged.  
  
Peyton grinned, "Haley you in?"  
  
"What could it hurt?" She shrugged.  
  
They all looked at Lucas, who was quiet and smiling.  
  
"What about you macho man?" Brooke winked.  
  
"Um..." He started, "I don't know."  
  
"Come on! Are you scared Lucas Scott?"  
  
He waved his hands and smiled, "A little game of truth of dare don't scare me." He winked, "Unless I have to be fucking you."  
  
"She is a wild one." Nathan laughed; giving daps to his brother.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
About ten minuets into the game Brooke was going all out shoving her tongue down Lucas's throat. Peyton and Haley had to kiss-- one of the brother's ideas, of course and Nathan had to do a strip dance.  
  
"I dare you." Brooke pointed at Haley, arching an eyebrow. "To kiss." She looked at either of the two brothers, wild thoughts storming through her mind. With a grin said, "Lucas."  
  
The two best friends, of five years old, stared at each other. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but that was when they were under twelve years of age. Haley sighed, looking at Lucas for confirmation, achieving it and leaning in. The kiss was not to long and not to short. Little tongue, but very passionate.  
  
She stopped, backed up and smiled. "Happy Brooke?"  
  
"Sure am." Brooke said, looking between the two; that avoided each other's gaze. She looked at Nathan, who looked at the wall. "Nathan." She smiled. "Kiss Peyton."  
  
Peyton chuckled, knowing Brookes game; but then again they all knew. She leaned in, before Nathan and kissed him sensually, sucking slowly on his tongue, nibbling at his lips. A groan escaped him as she softly scraped her teeth against his. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but then again, that was many years ago.  
  
"Happy Brooke?" She smiled, looking over to Haley; who forced a smile as well.  
  
"Sure am." Brooke chuckled. "This is going to be fun." That devilish smile didn't fail crossing her lips. "What would you all say if-,"  
  
She was interrupted by Haley's phone Vibrating. Haley held up her finger, justifying wait a minuet. She sucked her teeth and answered.  
  
"Haley here."  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Oh my god." Haley yelled, anger seeping through her voice. "You know I'm annoyed right?"  
  
"I know but."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Please."  
  
Haley grew frustrated and clicked the call off. She turned her phone power off and turned to look at the group; who stared with questioning faces.  
  
"I think Haley's hiding something from us." Brooke announced.  
  
Haley's face turned a crimson color. "No biggy. Just a serial killer."  
  
"Same lie?" Lucas chuckled.  
  
"It was." She bit her lip. "My grandmother?" She offered, shrugging.  
  
"We went to her funeral six years ago." Nathan said; eyebrow arched.  
  
"Okay you guys," She said sighing, raising her hands defeated. "I give up. It was the pizza guy."  
  
* * * * * ** * * * **  
  
Short as always. I'm warming up! Just you wait! REVIEW OR ELSE! Muahahah! Evilness rocks!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * 


	7. natures deadly ways

Chapter  
  
Nature's Deadly ways  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This chapter is going to revolve around flashbacks. I plead temporary insanity while writing this; after all it's going to be confusing. It should answer any thoughts in your mind of the past and maybe a little more. Hope you enjoy it and please review.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Remember when Tim laughed so hard that he farted loudly?" Nathan laughed and Haley exaggerated, throwing her hands up in effect. "At a wedding!"  
  
Nathan's stomach hurt, he was laughing so hard. "You might want to stop, speaking of deadly ways." He chuckled, "I feel my own combinations of natures deadly ways, making it's way through my body."  
  
Haley scrunched up her nose and smiled, slapping his arm. "Some good times." A sigh.  
  
He gave a nod and looked in her eyes; suddenly remembering how fond he was of them. "Your still beautiful." He spit out, a playful grin creeping over his lips.  
  
"And your still." She laughed, looking for the word. "Um? You?"  
  
"Why thank you Ms James, you're very intuitive." He said in mock professor. "Remember Professor Liquorish?"  
  
"He spit when he talked." Haley chuckled, nodding in response.  
  
Nathan smiled, "He caught us making out in the tutorial room."  
  
Haley grinned and pointed her finger at him, a scowl crossing her features. "Your fault mister."  
  
"Hey," He threw his hands up in defense. "You came on to me, Ms innocent tutor girl."  
  
She frowned, chuckling. "Well if you weren't doing that little pout you always did."  
  
He smiled, "What this one?" He said, a frown and puppy dog eyes overcoming his face.  
  
She sighed, smile almost permanently attached to her face. "Yeah, that one," she grinned, "You better stop, wouldn't want me jumping on you Nathan Scott."  
  
He sighed, "I don't know Haley James, that doesn't sound like such a bad punishment."  
  
They chuckled, which as always ended in awkward silence.  
  
"I wonder when they'll get back." Nathan disturbed the silence.  
  
"I know." Haley arched her eyebrow, lips curving into a frown. "They've been gone for a while."  
  
" We should have never let Peyton Brooke and Luke go do something together." He chuckled and shrugged. "Especially when it evolves asking around to see what's happening with the threat. It's even worse now, since the power went out and all." He sighed, looking over to the candles that dimly lit the room and chuckled. "They probably got stuck in an elevator."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Explain to me again how we managed to get stuck --," Peyton frowned, aggravation making its way through her body, "In an elevator?"  
  
Lucas shrugged, he was done with trying to pry open the doors, he sighed and slid down to the floor. "I hope Brooke is alright."  
  
Peyton bit her lip and fell beside him against the cold elevator floor. "I hope so too." She pushed her falling curls behind her ears. "It's weird how she just disappeared."  
  
Lucas arched his eyebrow, "It is." He flipped his cell phone open and sighed again, still no signal. "What's the point of a fucking cell phone, when it cant be used in emergency?"  
  
"Well, the power is off. I wonder if there might be a problem with cities connection." She shrugged. "How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?"  
  
"Until someone actually cares."  
  
"Damn that long." She sighed, crossing her arms to her chest. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You just ate." He shook his head, reaching in his pocket and handing her a Twinkie.  
  
"Do you always carry Twinkies around?" She smiled, taking of the seal and biting into it.  
  
He ignored her question, closing his eyes. "I'm tired," he muttered.  
  
She looked at him, chuckled and turned to face him. "Here." She beckoned, patting the floor. "Lay your head on me."  
  
He thought for a moment and sighed, wearily sliding across the floor, closer to Peyton. "Only for a little." She smiled; he relaxed into her form and closed his eyes. "You better not drop Twinkie crumbs on me missy."  
  
She grinned at his sleeping form, slowly bringing her hand to his face and touching it lightly. It's funny how things change.  
  
* * [Six years into the past]  
  
After the annoyingly long ceremony and Lucas answering softly, Happiness, commitment lay in his eyes, also a little bit of fear. The priest turned to Peyton.  
  
'Peyton Sawyer, do you take Lucas to be your husband?"  
  
The rest of the words fell short, or at least from Peyton's current state of mind. She squinted and looked around, gasping at the vast amount of people that showed up for the big day. Her wedding. She was so young, only almost twenty and wanting to get married? Did she really want this? She looked at Lucas and realized he was asking her a question or telling her something. Oh yeah. She was supposed to be answering the priest. She searched deep in her husband-to-be-s eyes, after taking a quick glance at the priest; saw confusion and sadness. She panicked, biting her lip and running out of the church. Running out on her groom.  
  
[Memory over]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's so dark." Brooke chuckled, "And cold."  
  
The tall, dark and handsome guy that she was currently locked inside a room with shrugged, sliding out of his jacket and handing it to Brooke. "Here take my coat."  
  
"Charmer." She studied him sexily, smile caught on her lips.  
  
He smiled, "I can't believe we walked into a facility room."  
  
"I know." She laughed, "Didn't you say this was the exit?"  
  
He shrugged, chuckling. "I'm sorry. It is dark."  
  
"No problem, but hey for as long as were locked in here you have to put up with me." She shrugged, "I guess that's enough pay back."  
  
A smiled played on his lips, while he shook his head and laughed. "Payback? More like thank you god!" He mocked prayed, "its about damn time you sent me an angel."  
  
She laughed, raised and eyebrow and said, "Cute? Who taught you that line?"  
  
"A friend." He grinned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[ Five years ago]  
  
"Haley you lost the baby." The words echoed to her, first she lost of Nathan and now their child. The one that had just found her heart and wasn't even fully developed within her stomach. She hadn't really lost Nathan, not yet at least, but she could feel him drifting away.  
  
"How?" The tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
The doctor sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Large amounts of stress."  
  
* * *  
  
Lucas sighed, looking at his brother "Nathan she lost the baby."  
  
He looked at his brother, for a sign of a prank, to have Lucas confirm that he was loosing sanity. Unfortunately, found no such comfort, Lucas's eyes were apologetic and distressed. "W-what?" The eldest brother remained silent and Nathan tried catching his eyes. "Is-," He paused. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Are you okay?" He ran his hair through his rigid hair, a sigh leaving his mouth. "She's fine. As fine as a soon to be mother could be, after hearing that her baby was killed due to stress." The sarcasm wasn't supposed to be there, but it flowed from Lucas's tongue. "Man, I'm sorry." He looked at his brother, who frowned, tears fighting in his eyes. "I know you didn't want this to happen."  
  
"She must think I'm happy," was all Nathan could say, single tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
[Memory over] * * * * *  
  
"This is kind of weird." Nathan looked away, avoiding smiling eyes. "Us." He looked at their position, they lay on his bed, talking and reminiscing of past times. "Awkward."  
  
Haley sighed in relief, "I was hoping you would say that."  
  
"I missed you over the years." He blubbered the words out and felt stupid for not catching himself.  
  
A light crimson rose on her cheeks, "I would have thought you would be happy to get away from me." She chuckled softly, bringing her hand to her face and leaning on her elbow.  
  
"Listen Haley--," Nathan started, turning in the bed and facing her.  
  
"No." Haley cut it, small smile forced on her lips. "I know what you're going to say and how about we don't go there? The past is the past; leave it at that. I mean I know that we didn't get to talk about a lot of things, but if we were meant to talk about it, then it would have happened and it didn't."  
  
"Maybe we just needed time." He shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her gaze. "Maybe now it's time to talk about it."  
  
The words that came out of Nathan's mouth surprised Haley and she had to check him over once more, Making sure that it was him, not some freak look alike.  
  
"It's been years Nathan."  
  
"Yes but--,"  
  
"So long."  
  
He chuckled dryly, "That makes it sound easier now. Doesn't it?"  
  
She shrugged; what the hell could it hurt? "I guess it does."  
  
Dun Dun Dun  
  
Review! *sniffo.I need support, I'm sick and loaded with homework. 


	8. Sexual Professional rated R

A/N I'm still sick and I'm sorry for taking such a long time with this chapter. Between having the flu and cramming for school (which I shouldn't be going) it's just **hard**. Although I do hope you enjoy the effort I put forth in this. Review like crazy people!!! It will be greatly appreciated! 

Chapter 

Sexual Professional 

Peyton looked at the sleeping figure…

In life, Peyton learned that you either win or loose. Nothing is stronger than fate and if fate doesn't want you with a person, expect fate to have its way. 

She sighed and brushed a stray eyelash from his cheek, watching him slightly steer at the gentle touch. Smiling, she leaned as close as she could to him; so close that she could taste the air he was breathing. Lightly, she pressed her lips against his neck. Familiar smells started to overwhelm her mind, as she smiled in satisfaction. She watched as a smile also crept over his lips, slowly but surely. 

Feeling him pressed against her, she deeply exhaled and all rational behavior drifted away within her even breaths. 

* * * * * * * * ** * * * 

"Nice." She whispered; eyes still shut due to the recurring touch. 

He started to smile, leaned in again, this time more into it. He ran his hand up the side of her dress and into her hair. Caressing her body with the other hand, while teasing, biting and sucking on her lips.

He let his tongue glide passionately against her lower lip, asking for further acknowledgement.

She moaned softly, lips pressed against his. Opening her mouth to grant him access, access to what they both craved. 

He groaned, as she let her hands explore, grasp him closer against her, so close that there was no space between his man hood and her essence.  The only annoying gap between them was over classy clothes and the fact that they couldn't part their lips long enough to take them off. Although they were still utterly close, and she persisted in grinding her hips against his, making it way harder to concentrate on anything beside…sex. 

He stifled a moan, as Brooke started to snap off the buttons of his pants; bringing him ever so close to pure pleasure. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I just…" She paused, bringing her hand to the side of her face. "What went wrong?" 

"I don't know." He sighed, shifting his position on the bed. "It's like, after you lost the baby, everything hit its climax and ended." 

She chuckled dryly, "Nathan, its so weird." 

"I guess we could never face each other." He shrugged, a frown on his lips. 

"I had this intense…" She started, looking in his eyes and asking permission to go on. It was obviously granted by a nod and light smile. "Hatred for you." 

"I kind of figured." 

She looked at the ceiling, as if it could give her answers her heart desired. "Every time I seen you, all I could think was that all along you never loved me." 

"I always did." He said simply. 

"I just don't know." She stifled an exaggerated sigh, "You didn't want the baby and all I could do was cuss about how you were just like your father." 

The words stung at his heart. He forced a small smile and said, "God Haley. Put my heart in a blender and push start, why don't you?" 

She chuckled, a frown coming over her features. Making that sympathetic slash apologetic face she tends to make. "I'm sorry, but what was I suppose to think?" 

"Haley, I was just scared. I didn't know what was going to happen and I thought I needed time to think." He hesitated, looking in her eyes. "When I got my time, you were gone and so was our baby." 

"You avoided me." 

"You avoided me." He said defensively. 

"Yeah, but I had a reason. I felt like you were happy that the baby was dead." She sighed regretfully. 

"I couldn't face you, knowing you hated me." He looked away, "Didn't want to see the look in your eyes that I'm honestly trying to avoid right now." 

"We loved each other." Haley paused, "And then just like that," She snapped her fingers. "It was all gone." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Insecure eyes met unsure eyes, in a mix of beautiful exaggeration and sin. 

She leaned in first, kissing him softly, but beyond passionately. 

He looked at her, confusion floated through his mind, but he kissed her back. 

This time the kiss was delectable, passionate and fulfilling. Give take scenario on both sides, and all either could think was god I want more. 

Unfortunately the urges of sensation were interrupted, Peyton sighed, breaking the sinful lip lock off and turning around to answer her…phone. 

* * * * * * * * * * ** * 

I know it's short, but hey! I am still sick and do have a lot to do. Review please; I need it! Seriously, it helps me! 


	9. The queen of rational behavior rated R

**Warning**

 Contains sexual contact

Chapter

The queen of rational behavior

AN: _I've decided to rate my story PG 13 again, because I just want to. Which is why I'm going to make this chapter specifically clear to everyone that there is sexual contact involved. Don't read the warned sections if you are applaud. Thank you and sorry for this! _

___________________________

"Hello?" Her voice was shaky and she tucked a stray curl behind her hair. 

The person on the other end of the line exhaled softly, "Peyton?" 

She froze, bit her bottom lip and stole a glance at Lucas; who was _fairly_ interested at a spot on the elevator door. "Hi…" Her voice softened slightly.

"It's good to hear your voice." He whispered, light enough that Peyton almost missed it. 

She rested her head against the hard elevator wall, feeling the cold steal on her skin. "Yeah, you too."

Silence

"Are you still angry?" 

She exhaled sharply, "I was not angry."

"No, correction; your were pissed,"

"It's just when I say give me time, give me time." She bit her bottom lip, trying hard to not allow condescension to make its way through her words.

"I'm sorry, but I've given you a lot of time." He paused, sighed and continued, "I don't know how longer I can wait."

She frowned, dismay stabbing at her heart. "But--," She started, fortunately interrupted by a heavy sigh from Lucas. _Lucas. _The name lingered in her mind and suddenly she acknowledged it. "Listen, I need to go. I'll call you as soon as I can." 

Lucas looked at the back of her head and sighed. _Some things **never** change._

A sharp sigh, "I love you Peyton."

She turned back to glance at Lucas quickly and quietly said, "I love you too." 

It was a faint whisper, but Lucas caught the words. 

She hung up quickly, turning back to Lucas with a forced smile. 

He chuckled dryly, slumped to the floor and returned the smile, although his was meant out of disappointment. "Don't act like you did something intolerably wrong to me." He laughed again, this time more forcefully and Peyton cringed at his disenchantment. "After all--," He waved his hands in the air, doing a mock bow impression. "It's not like you're the queen of rational behavior." 

______________________________________________

[warning] 

His hand wandered north from her stomach, massaging small circles on the skin his fingers danced upon. He lightly traced the line of her jawbone with his other hand and she moaned inside of his mouth as his tongue fought with hers, in a battle of sexy sin. 

Higher and higher his hand traveled, until it reached the destination it was craving for. Running his palm lightly over her breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb. 

In effect, her hips compressed his, pleading for more and further enticement. A light moan of pleasure escaping her lips, causing him to reassuringly tease her. 

Stopping this sinful act, he stepped back, looked in her eyes and silently asked permission to commit a more sinful act. Of course, he was granted his request.

__________________________________________________

"When you were getting on the plane, I seen the way you looked at me, but I pretended not to and acted to caught up in the fact that Lucas was leaving as well." She smiled softly, running a hand across her stomach. 

His eyes met hers and he couldn't help but return the understanding smile. "I guess I deserved that." 

She gave a soft nod, before letting her fingers dance on the line of his jaw. "We hadn't talked for almost a year." She chuckled, "Except if you count the disastrous event of Lucas and Peyton's wedding," He eyes caught a space on the wall, she took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, "They were so happy at one point in time." 

His expression turned serious, he leaned in and wrapped his arm around her waist.

At first causing her to be taken aback by the touch, but she released herself into his embrace. His face only set inches from hers and she watched as he closed his eyes.

"So were we." He said softly, eyes still shut, before placing his forehead against hers and letting silence take over. 

She took one last glance at him, watching his chest rise and fall with even breaths. A soft smile crept over her lips and she closed her eyes as well. 

Each one left to contemplate their mistakes and thoughts. 

_______________________________________________________

"Luke," her words were soft and pleading for him. 

"Peyton." He said forcefully, but still managed to occupy a smile. "I get it, I'm not stupid any more." 

Her expression softened and she sat on the floor beside him. "You were never stupid." 

"I was stupid for thinking you would go through with it," he chuckled bitterly, "I should have known."

She sharply exhaled, furrowing her eyebrows and a frown laid upon her lips. "That's not fair," she said softly.

His smile diminished, "Not fair?" he retorted, "And what you did to me was fair?" 

"No…" She started, overwhelmed by the disparagement that clouded the room. "It wasn't fair, but I was young." 

He shook his head, the sarcastic smile returning to his face. "Couldn't you have told me that when I proposed?" 

"I loved you--," She pleaded, with only a frown to retort. 

"You loved walking all over me." He found that place on the elevator door, the one that he occasionally stared at. 

"Look at me." She asked, tears filling her eyes. "Please," regret seeped through her and she wanted to run away; but she couldn't, _not again_. 

He scoffed angrily and returned his eyes to her. "Forget it Peyton." His features softened as he seen her eyes swell up, his frown curving to a small reassuring smile. "I'm sorry, I should have never said anything. The past is the past." 

Silently, she started to release the tears, one by one. The frown never leaving her lips, "No," she muttered softly. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, scooting next to her and bringing her into a hug. He stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth with comfort. "It's okay Pey," he reassured soothingly.

"It's not okay," she pushed him away softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's not okay," she repeated.

"Why? Just forget it," he said sympathetically.

"I don't want to," the tears couldn't help but resurface, "I forgot for five years, I cant do it any more." 

__________________________________________________

[warning] 

She arched her back, allowing him further access while she cried in pleasure. Biting her lip and frantically running her hands through her hair. 

The sound of her whimpers caused him to smile and thrust into her again. Tingles worked their way through his body, watching her arch to the pressure. 

She leaned up and kissed him, her lip quivering and wanting it to be tamed. 

He flipped her over, placing her on top of him and she smiled; it was her turn. 

Her smile was seductive as she started to grind herself against him. 

He brought his hands to her waist, guiding her in the mission of seeking absolute pleasure. He watched as her breast rise and fall with her every thrust. He leaned in, groaning at her ability to cause him so much wanted feeling, he took in her nipple with his mouth. Nibbling at the sensitive skin, causing her to plunge into him, more forcefully this time and arch her back to his enticement. He let his tongue dart out against the hard flesh and heard her whimper in response. Greedily, he pushed her hips further into his and watched her eyes roll back into her head. _Pleasure_. 

______________________________________________________

"I'm sorry for everything." He muttered, entwining her fingers in his and bringing them to his lips. "I truly hope you're happy." 

She smiled then, looking in his eyes and observing his honesty. "I wish the same for you," she said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

He could be such a romantic at times. Her knees went weak to his smile, her lips numb to his kiss and her eyes sparkled when they met his. He was beautiful and she remembered thinking that she would eventually find some one better than him. _She was wrong. _

It was comforting, liberating their thoughts and past problems with understanding caress and soft kisses.

Looking in her eyes, his stomach wrenched and small butterflies worked their way through him. "What if I was to say," he paused, her eyes were beautiful and looking into them, he lost all train of thought. 

"Say what Nathan?" she smiled softly, wanting nothing more but to be closer to his warmth. 

"Say that," He paused, looked away and then back into her eyes. "I would be happiest with you?" 

The words caught in her mind, froze all reality. _I would be happiest with you_. They echoed in her mind, a shiver escaping her body. All that was left between the world of delusion and reality were brown eyes full of essence. 

She opened her mouth, her heart beating fast within her chest, and said, "I--,"

___________________________

Cliffhanger! Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! I know it was short, I'm sorry, but that's how I like to write. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for my last chapter. Hope I get more than last time [wink]


	10. Cereal killer

Chapter 

More like a cereal killer 

**AN: **Hey my lovely readers! I've decided to become **evil** again and interrupt some moments. Maybe bring some of my comedic moments back eh? Lol…Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews…hope you all had a good holiday :-D… Enjoy and review please *_sniff…_

Oh and also **karylle** you are so dramatic darling… I LOVE YOU!!! Haha! Keep up the magnificent reviews! 

Another thing hehe … I have a new story out _Contemplation…_I have lots of ideas for it, even if it might be slightly tragic, comedy its what I strive for! So please, if you have time, read it! I would appreciate reviews from my loyal readers [hint hint]if you don't like it then let me know, besides it's only the prologue. 

____________________________________________

"Luke…" Peyton caught his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. "You know this is hard for me." Her eyes surfaced with tears, "I don't do well with feelings," A bitter chuckle. 

He looked in her eyes, wanting nothing more than to brush the stray curls that fell to her face and to kiss the tears that strode down her cheeks. His stomach turned dismally, he closed his eyes and wished the feelings that resurfaced to go back into hiding. _Confinement_.  The fact was, the feelings never departed and by the mere touch of her fingers, it all returned. He could never be with her again, this he knew, but the lump in his throat wouldn't settle at the feeling of her soft skin connecting with his, once more. 

She stared at him, his eyes still shut, and watching as his breathing became uneasy. She couldn't exactly explain the feelings she was having. Breathing in the air that he exhaled, the air that she once craved, a sad smile crept over her lips. He would never be hers again. _Never. _The fact was that for five years she's hid from them, tried to wrench them out her heart, but the mere sight of _him _caused _them, _her uncontrollable feelings, to come out of _confinement_. Her heart pushed to her throat and she chocked on it, trying nothing more but to rid it from her body. She never asked for these thoughts, never even asked for love after her mother's death, but she guessed god wanted to torment her for all of the sins she's committed. One sin being, letting Lucas slip from her grasp; letting him imagine that their love died within a simple kiss. 

He opened his eyes, immediately tensing up from the face in front of him. She never did see how much he truly cared. If there was one person who didn't understand him, it had to be _Peyton Sawyer_. 

He slowly untangled his fingers, bringing them up to run through his, still untamed hair. "I know you don't." He said finally, feeling slight cold from the lack of her touch. "You never have." 

The silence that filled the room was deafening and Peyton looked away, letting one last tear fall. "It doesn't have to be like this," she whimpered, slowly bringing her eyes to meet his. _Torment. _

He sharply exhaled, trying his best to avoid her eye contact, but her lock on his prevailed. _Torment. _

They both sighed, as diverse colors of emotion lit the room. 

___________________________________________________________ 

The lights flickered once, the electrical cords buzzed and the sound of the automatic doors clanged twice. The generators made a clicking noise and all the power returned to the dimly lit rooms. 

Haley twitched at first, closing her mouth to what was going to be a deep confession. She smiled excitedly, looking at Nathan to confirm her relief.

Nathan sighed, scooting him self away from Haley's warmth and rolling off the bed. He knew the moment was too good to be true. He scoffed softly, making his way to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Who would have known that the power coming back _on_ could be a bad thing? 

___________________________________________________________

Brooke collapsed over his body, breathing heavily and rolling off of him. 

He smiled, "The power is on." 

She returned his smile with sex appeal added, "Yeah too bad." 

He laughed, kissing her softly. "I was really getting into it. Maybe I would have even surprised you." He shrugged, the cocky smile never leaving his lips. 

"Fuck," she cursed and looked up at the ceiling, "God, do you really hate me this much?" 

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head. "He just really loves me." 

She scoffed and smiled, "I guess you enjoy seeing girls suffer." 

____________________________________________________________

_Fuck. _The power in the elevator returned and Peyton sighed disappointedly.

Lucas looked in her eyes one last time, giving her his last sentiment before interrupting the moment. "The power's back on." He stood up, reaching out a hand to help her from the floor. 

"Luke…" Her words fell short as he looked at her, "Never mind," she muttered, dusting her self off. 

____________________________________________________________ 

What seemed like an hour later, was really a minuet, Nathan returned from the bathroom. 

_Silence_

Haley looked in his eyes, he looked away, her smile vanished and she knew what he wanted. What he needed, but could she honestly tell him? 

Just when she decided, he has a right to know, the door to the room opened and in walked Lucas with Peyton trailing behind.

Nathan stole one last glance at Haley before giving his brother full attention. "What happened?" He asked, coming closer to the two weary eyed people.

Haley watched him retreat and dismally sighed. _Shit. _

They exhaled and said, "We got stuck in an elevator," at the same time. 

Nathan chuckled, looking at Haley quickly, "I told you." 

His smile was soft, innocent and his eyes lit up with excitement, unlike a few moments ago when he seemed depressing beyond belief. 

Haley's knees went weak quickly and she smiled back. "You called it," she laughed. "But where's Brooke?" She stood from the bed, stretching out the kinks that tortured her body.

"Probably stuck in a janitors closet with the janitor." Lucas laughed, sitting down on the girl's bed. 

"You know what that means." Nathan smiled. 

Peyton arched her eyebrow, shrugged and smiled. "She's getting her freak on?"  

"Exactly," Nathan said happily. "Which means…" 

"Someone needs to go out to the store and get a pregnancy test?" Lucas offered, stealing a quick glance at Peyton who failed to notice. "Kidding," He muttered. 

"Besides that," Nathan sighed, waving his hand. "No rules?" He looked at the bunch and sighed, "You all are slow." 

"Oohh…" They all said together, light giggles and chuckles escaping their lips. 

"You thought you would get away that easy." The voice broke the laughter in the room. "There is no way in hell I would have stayed in that small room all night." 

____________________________________________________

They all were relaxed, laid on the girl's bed; bodies sprawled out over each other. 

"I wonder what happened when you two couples were alone." Brooke smiled, eyeing Lucas who looked away, "Luke? Care to share your thoughts?"  

"Not really Brooke," He returned the smile, catching Peyton's eyes, but breaking the connection off quickly. 

"Haley?" She asked, rolling her eyes at Lucas "Did anything happen between you and lover boy?" 

Haley smiled, shrugged and said, "Nothing that you wouldn't do Brooke." 

The group broke out in uncontrollable chuckles. 

"Oh shut up," Brooke said softly and smiled. "So does that mean there was sexual intercourse happening?" 

Before Haley or Nathan had a chance to answer, the telephone to the room rang. 

Brooke mock gasped, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. "Could be a serial killer, who wants to answer?" 

They all gasped and then started to laugh.

Haley chuckled, rolling her eyes. "You all are still so immature." She rolled off the bed and answered the ringing phone.

"Hello. Ah yes. What? Who? Oh I see. Okay then. Thank you." 

After putting the phone back in its place she looked to the group of curios eyes. "It's not a serial killer, more like a cereal killer Brooke." She shrugged, "Sorry to get your hopes up." 

__________________________________ 

I know it's short, what do you expect from me? I'm the queen of short chapters, didn't you know? Lol. Anyway, I promise more comedy and interaction between N/A P/L…for now REVIEW! I love you! Muhaha! PLEASE, don't forget to check out my story _Contemplation _and review! MUAH* 


	11. Being Nosy

Chapter 

Chapter 

Being nosy 

**AN: **I'm back, but this chapter is shorter than usual. Come on, don't you expect it? You know I love you all and I'm sorry for my way of doing things. *Sniff. My loyal reviewers [the obsessed ones, who I love to please] I hope you enjoy this chapter… It's short, but it's the beginning of a lot! REVIEW! 

____________________________________________

 Her gut wrenched and she wanted nothing more than to scream. This was it, the bad feeling she'd been having for a while now and she couldn't just ignore it. What was she suppose to say to the group of curious eyes? _The delivery guy; _She thought, biting her bottom lip. _No, that wouldn't work. The bellboy? _She sighed, _what the heck would he want Haley? _She frowned; knowing that anything she said wouldn't fool Brooke.   
  


Unfortunately she didn't have the chance for a confession, a knock came at the door, snapping her straight out of contemplation and into reality. 

"I'll get it." Nathan literally ran to the door. 

"No…wait," She slapped her hand against her forehead, that was all she needed, for Nathan of all of them to answer the door. 

"Who are you?" She heard him ask, slight cockiness coming over his voice. 

Two men came striding into the room, a sexy smile upon one's lips and a glare in the others eye.  Unfortunately, Nathan was the one glaring. 

Tensing up, she chuckled innocently, "Wow… what are you doing here?" She put on a fake smile, her eyes bigger than imagined. 

"Who's this fine piece of a man?" Brooke smiled seductively. 

"Apparently…" Nathan paused, looking over to Lucas and back to Haley, "He's her fiancée." 

Lucas gasped, immediately standing up from the bed. "What?" 

Haley stood up as well, following every one of Lucas's moves. "What?" she screamed in equal confusion, only causing the lots of faces to stare at her with arched eyebrows. 

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting married?" Lucas accused, anger reaching the set of his eyes. 

"Wow," Peyton scoffed and smiled, "This vacation's getting more interesting by the hour." Not missing the look she received from Lucas. 

"I'm--," Haley was lost of words; she pouted and glared at her supposed _fiancée. _"When the hell did we get engaged?" 

"Baby, don't you remember?" He smiled, glancing at Nathan; who grimaced. "The night we made love under the stars?" He batted his eyes, heading over to her and taking her hand to his lips. 

"I agree with what you said Pey." Brooke laughed and looked from person to person. "It looks like were going to have a lot of anger issues tonight." 

Haley pushed his hand away, Her cheeks turning crimson. "Bull shit," she shrugged. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" 

Lucas features softened, but confusion remained on his face. "What the fuck's going on?" 

Nathan remained in silence, glancing from time to time at a frustrated looking Haley.

"You know what, come with me." Haley grabbed Jared's arm and led him out of the hotel room, shutting the door behind her. 

The eyes in the room all focused on each other, no one able to wrap their minds around what happened. 

"The secret caller," Lucas muttered finally, sitting down near his brother. 

"Oh yeah," Peyton nodded, "wow." Her own guilt was riding through her veins and she stole a glance at Lucas; who was most likely thinking the same thing, she also had a secret lover. 

"She's—engaged." Nathan sighed, looking over to Lucas. "I wonder why she didn't tell you." 

"I wonder why she didn't tell any of us," Brooke frowned slightly, a second later returning her glowing smile. "Oh well, this is way more interesting." 

Peyton swallowed the guilt in her throat. "I'm sort of almost engaged too," she looked away biting her bottom lip. 

Lucas looked her in the eyes, finally proud of her honesty. 

Nathan literally fell off the bed, "what the hell? Brooke, tell me you're not married!" 

"Never," Brooke chuckled, looking over to Peyton from head to toe. "And you were practically getting it on with Lucas? Wow this day does get more interesting by the hour." 

Peyton rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the tiny smile that stood at the corner of her lips. 

"What do you two have to say for your self?" Peyton looked to both faces. "Don't tell me you didn't do something, Peyton's smile tells it all." 

The mouths in the room gasped and suddenly voices remained silent…

"Too much confessions for one day." Nathan got up and headed to the bathroom. 

"Who wants to try to listen to Haley and lover boy # 2 through the door?" Brooke's smile was full of mischief and she got up quickly. 

__________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing?" Haley screamed; her face reddened with anger. When no answer came from her supposed _fiancée, she grew tired. _"I'll ask one more time, what the hell are you doing?" 

"I'm saving you from Nathan?" 

"From who?" 

"Pretty boy in there," he gestured toward the door, "the one who thinks he's all big and bad." 

"First of all you don't know what the fuck your talking about and second I'll get my brother Lucas to kick your ass!" 

"Who, that scrubby looking blonde kid?" 

"What?" Haley was fed up; she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm giving you five seconds to run." 

He stood there, looking at her like she was maybe the dumbest person alive. 

"Why do you have to be so fucking annoying?" when no answer came, she sighed. "One. Two. Three. Four." 

Exactly when she hit number four he was out of sight, but she guessed it wasn't for long. _What a fucking day, shit! _She thought, timidly opening the door to the hotel room. 

A body fell on the ground and a small groan.

"What the hell?" Haley arched her eyebrow, scrunching up her nose. 

"Ouch," Brooke winced from the floor. 

"That's what you get for being so nosy." Peyton laughed, turning her head in shame. 

_____________________________________________________ 

Short? What do you expect? REVIEW BABY! 

__________________________________________________________________ 


	12. did something crawl up your ass again?

Chapter 

Did something crawl up your ass again? 

AN: _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are so supportive. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know that most of you enjoy my story because of the humor and simple ness of it, but if you enjoy drama or tragedy, please read my story Contemplation. I need some of my best supporters, loving all of my fics *sniff. If not, then I still love you! Review _

________________________________________________________________________

"Care to explain?" Lucas chuckled dryly, but a serious expression rendered on his face. 

Haley ran her hands through her hair, letting out a soft exhale and plummeting down to the carpet, where she looked up to the ceiling. "He's my ex boyfriend," she responded finally, biting her bottom lip. 

"Is he stalking you?" Peyton arched her eyebrow, crossing her arms about her chest. 

Haley shrugged, "you could say that."

"Well, can't you tell him something? I mean that door really hurt and it's all because he needed to make you angry," Brooke huffed, holding an ice pack against her forehead. 

"No," Haley responded, "It's because your nosy," sarcasm flowed through her words. 

Brooke glared, a small pout forming on her lips. "No—," she started, but was interrupted by a door being opened. 

All eyes went to the destination of the creek and lay upon Nathan; who looked at everyone with disgust. "What are you all looking at? Damn," he scoffed, heading to the corner of the room. 

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other, sighed, small smiles working their lips. 

Haley tensed up, immediately crossing her arms to her chest and Lucas noticed, eying her suspiciously. 

"What crawled up your ass and died today?" Lucas said to his younger brother, ignoring the glare he received. "Wow? Did it hurt that much?" Another vicious glare was thrown in his direction. 

"Nate that guy was—f," Haley began, tucking her hands in her pockets.

He silenced her, raising his hand in the air and shaking his head with a chuckle. "It's none of my business and I don't care, I'm going out." He grabbed his coat, not offering a backward glance and walked out. 

Lucas looked over to Haley, suspiciously arching his eyebrow. "What was that about Hales?" he paused, "no forget it, I'm going to go find Nathan and go out too, I need it as well." He looked over to Peyton, justifying why he said what he had and walked out the door. 

"Both of you better speak up," Brooke smiled, looking back and forth between the two girls; who both shrugged, contemplating innocence. 

______________________________________________________________________

"What's up?" Lucas asked, sitting on the stool next to his brother. 

"Can I get another?" he asked the bartender, holding up his shot glass and watching the bartender nod in comprehension. 

"Trying to drink your sorrow's away?" Lucas chuckled dryly, getting the bartenders attention and asking for a beer. 

"Sorrow?" He said looking away, "I don't know such a thing as sorrow." 

His expression grew serious, and he looked sadly at his little brother. "She's not engaged you know." 

Nathan shrugged, "why would you think I care?" Nodding thanks at the bartender as he placed their drinks down. 

"Because, I seen the way she looked at you," Lucas shrugged as well, "Besides why else would you be here thinking that if you drink you'll feel better?" He picked up his beer, gulping it down with a sigh. "Never really enjoyed the taste of beer, I think it's too bitter." 

Nathan nodded, looking at his brother with confusion. "Yeah neither do I," he said softly.

______________________________________________________________________

"And he just wont give up," Haley paced around the room, glancing at the girls who took interest in her story. 

"Exciting," Brooke squealed. 

"If you say so," Haley shook her head, glancing at Brooke as if she were stupid, a small smile forming on her lips. 

"Nathan still loves you," Peyton said, playing with an effervescent curl. 

Haley's smile slowly dissolved into a frown, she sighed and sat down beside Brooke. "I don't know about that." 

"Oh, definitely," Brooke confirmed, a smile never leaving her lips. "Lucas loves you too," she glanced at Peyton. 

Peyton shook her head, "I wish that was the case, but he just couldn't."  
  


"Are you saying you still love him?" Haley grinned, wide-eyed. 

Peyton shook her head, "I'm not saying _anything, _I just mean that he closed his heart to me and it's payback for when I did it to him years ago."  

____________________________________________________________________

REVIEW!! Short! Yeah, oh well! Review! 


	13. 

Chapter 

Three slimy creatures

**AN: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews, as always, you never fail to amaze me. I adore each and every one of you, appreciating the astonishing comments. How I wont let you down, the story is nearing climax. Oh and Bo is Brooke, I decided she needed a nickname. 

______________________________________________________________________ 

"Ah!" Nathan screamed, backing up and slamming the door in front of him. 

Lucas frowned, eyebrow arched. "What the hell happened?" 

"There's fucking green slimy things in our room man!" Nathan started walking away, rather quickly. He shook his head frantically, _too much to drink. _ "That couldn't be the right room," he muttered. 

The eldest brother grinned, opening the door to the bedroom and revealing the faces of three slimy creatures. "Nathan," he called to his brother; who was already making his way to the elevator. "Man, its only Bo, Peyt and Hales," he pronounced in between laughs. 

___________________________________

"Face masks are terribly ugly," Nathan pouted, crossing his arms to his chest and trying to drown out the sounds of Brooke's laughter. "Bo, will you shut up already?" 

"You know my mouth never closes Nathan," she smirked and plummeted on the bed beside him. 

His frown disappeared and the corners of his lips rose, revealing a big fat grin. "Yeah, I know," he responded sarcastically. 

"You would," Lucas almost died laughing. 

Brooke pouted, throwing a pillow at Lucas and smacking Nathan in the arm. "Shut up, shut up." 

After Lucas finished his last set of laughs he sighed, looking around the room. "Where did the girls say they were going again?" 

"To get pizza, the buzzer thingy for the food isn't working," she gestured to the telephone. 

"I knew those ladies were good for something," Nathan chuckled, rubbing his stomach. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

Haley took a bite into the ice cream, the cold burned her teeth and she hissed. "You ever know that your not suppose to get into something, but you have the strangest sensation to try?" 

A giggle escaped Peyton's lips, "Of course, but I always seem to give up." 

Haley shrugged, "Eventually, the cold dies out and you're left with nothing but pure flavor." She bit into it once more, this time rather fond of her response. "I have a feeling were not talking about ice cream any more, where did we go wrong with the guys?" 

"You mean in general… or the Scott brothers?" A sly smile spread across her lips, "I don't know Hales, I'm just this big scared soul and you… well I don't know about you." 

She furrowed her eyebrows, a frown appearing on her lips. "Why are you so scared?" 

The blonde shrugged. "I guess it's because I don't want to feel the pain…of lose," she hesitated, sitting down on a bench. "After my mom died I never wanted anyone to feel that pain, but most of all I never wanted to feel that pain again. I'm not as strong as I look, you know?" she looked into Haley's understanding brown eyes. 

She replied with a nod, sitting beside Peyton. "You are strong, but you cant always hide your self from pain or torment. It has a way of finding you regardless of how much you're hiding," she chuckled, "trust me, I know." 

"I know," she twirled her finger around a curl, "I lost Lucas and when I thought it was for the best, I realized it caused more pain for me than I intended, more pain for him as well." 

Silence. 

"Hales, I just don't want to have another person walk out my life," silent tears formed in her eyes.  

A frown crept over the brunette's lips, "I know, I know." She embraced her friend in an intense hug, "I just want you to be happy and it won't make you happy walking out a persons life just so that person cant walk out of yours. Find your happiness and if you really love this soon to be fiancée of yours… you'll feel the need to stay." 

"I know," Peyton sniffed, "what about you?" 

Haley shrugged, "what about me Pey? I have a stalker ex boyfriend and no kind of life. As to be expected from me, I have a great career ahead of me and no sign of a love life," she chuckled bitterly. "I'll survive." 

"What about Nathan? The man is still in love with you." 

"No," she shook her head, "he's not." 

"Yes, he is." 

"He thinks he is, but that's only because we never got our real chance. He'll be fine once he meets that girl of his dreams." 

"What if you're the girl of his dreams, but your too chicken shit to admit defeat?" 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

_Meanwhile _

Brooke licked the whip crème off her lips, "this is really good," she pouted, "Too bad I dont have someone to share it with." 

The brothers looked at each other, devilish smiles forming on their lips.

A knock came at the door, "Hold that thought," Lucas smiled and stood up. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked the lurking figure. 

The man looked sternly, "I'm here to talk to my fiancée." 

Lucas bit his bottom lip, "Who? I could have sworn you and my best friend broke up a while ago," he said sarcastically. 

Jared chuckled dryly, "Well your wrong, so maybe you should step aside and let me in the room." 

His expression grew serious, "maybe I should beat your ass." 

"What's going on Luke?" Nathan came to the door, eyeing Jared suspiciously. 

"This idiot wants to talk to Haley," Lucas glared.

"Jared!" An angry brunette called. 

"Hey baby," he smiled. 

"What are you doing here, again?" she was infuriated and sickened at the sight of him. "And for the last time, I'm not your baby."

He grinned slyly, "were in Vegas baby, let's go get married." 

 "Are you fucking deaf, dumb or blind? Which one?" she paused, sarcasm slipping from her sentences, "a little of all three?" 

Jared grimaced at her words and glared. "Your just a slut anyway," he waved his hands in disgust, "go crawl back into your hole where you belong, you ugly bitch." 

Before Haley had the chance to react Jared was being pinned against the wall. She gasped in revelation, trying her best to comprehend what was happening. 

"Don't you ever," Lucas growled, "talk to her like that, do you understand?" 

Brooke came out the room, an enthusiastic smile spread across her lips. "I hear screaming, what did I miss?" 

Jared furrowed his eyebrows, anger seeping from his voice, "fuck you." He pushed Lucas, causing the blonde to stumble. 

A smile was evident on Jared features, but was swiftly wiped away by Nathan's fist to his jaw. Jared stumbled and fell to the ground, "Don't you ever talk to her like that, do you understand?" he repeated Lucas question, receiving a whimper and a nod from Jared. "Good, and if you touch my brother again, ill be sure to personally whoop your ass, clear?" 

"Clear," he groaned. 

"Good," Nathan smiled cockily. 

Lucas scoffed in disgust, kicking Jared in the stomach before following his brother into the hotel room. 

Haley bent down beside Jared, "Baby, does the pain hurt?" she smiled evilly, receiving a nod from Jared, "good," she repeated, before slapping him in square in the face and heading inside. 

"Wow," Peyton giggled, a smile set upon her features. "Come on Bo, let's go inside." 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Dun Dun Dun … Short, but not as short, right? Lol. I hope you liked it; I'm back with my humor. Muahah. Love me? Review! I wrote this quick, ignore mistakes or anything else! 


	14. sucker for cool whip and banana splits!

Sucker for cool whip and banana splits 

AN: Hey! I missed you! Obviously you've all missed me the same and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my comp is not working right now. I really try avoiding the bitching and complaining that seeps from my mothers mouth, so I never get on her computer, but I'm doing this little short chapter (as always) to keep you all in my good graces. Not to worry, my comp will be working, hopefully, soon and everything will be back to normal with the mostly everyday updates. 

_______________________________________________________________________

 _A day later … _

They sat on the balcony, coffee in hands, letting the morning sun shine down upon them. "So, mister, I didn't get to thank you and tell you how—," she tried. 

"Incredibly stupid it was?" The blonde interrupted a smile plastered across his face. "I know Hales, but he shouldn't be talking to you that way," raising an eyebrow, smile still evident on his features, "besides, I'm not the one that kicked his ass."   

She puckered her lips together, "yeah," she smiled knowingly, "I kind of seen that." 

Silence over came the conversation, Lucas smiled, looking out at the ocean, the breeze lingering on his skin. "Have you talked to him?" 

She looked up at her best friend, frowning slightly, "Who? Jared?" 

"No," he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, "Nate?" 

Haley looked into the distance, finding herself deep in contemplation, honestly not knowing anything lately. "A few words," she smiled, disappointedly and went on to other topics, "What do you think Bo has in store for us today?" 

"She wants to go," he almost had to catch his breath, laughing so hard, "surfing," he finished. 

"Brooke, surf?" she chuckled, "I couldn't even bare to think of it." 

_______________________________________________________________________  

"Are you all ready?" she came out of the dressing room, highly excited. 

Peyton frowned, "Since when did you like surfing?" 

"I want to learn," Brooke admitted with a shrug and duplicating Peyton's frown. "Why is that so hard for you all to believe?" she looked over the group, who laughed hysterically. "Shut up," she slapped Nathan's arm. 

He released the last of his chuckled, before pouting and touching the spot on his skin with his fingers. "Why do I get hit?" 

"Lucas is too far." 

______________________________________________________________________  

_Later that day… _

"After all of that surfing, I sure feel like a sucker for cool whip and banana splits," the dimpled cheeked brunette announced, talking a bit of her ice cream. 

"Surfing, what surfing did you do Bo?" Lucas asked sarcastically. 

"Yes, I believe that's called dramatically falling," the youngest brother agreed. 

"Okay," she smiled in defeat, "maybe I can't beat you at surfing, but I sure can give a challenge with something else," mischief clouded her eyes and she watched as the girls across from her, eyed each other. 

_____________________________________________________________________  

_Suck and Blow… _

"I am the CHAMPION!" Brooke screamed, falling on top of a chuckling Lucas. "Who's the best?"

"I don't know, but you need to brush your teeth," he pretended to be drowsy. 

"Hell yeah, I can smell tarter from here," Nathan sniffed, scrunching his nose; "maybe you should go all out and take a bath as well." 

"Why am I getting ganged up on?" she retorted with a frown, sitting up and away from Lucas. "I miss the girls, why are they taking so long?" 

"Maybe its because, they haven't took shit's since we've been here and they're starting to cramp," Nathan shrugged, plummeting to the bed, "I told them girls that everyone does it, what's to be ashamed of?" 

____________________________________________________________________ 

"I don't know how longer I can last," Haley clasped her hands over her face, feeling the stroke of Peyton's fingers against her back.

"Tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll understand," she offered, soothingly. 

"I don't think I can," she shivered, the breeze hitting her body, "there's so much at stake, so much to think about." 

"It'll be okay," the blonde reassured, fixing her frown into a smile. 

"What about you?" 

"Lucas is—," 

___________________________________________________________________ 

_An hour later … _

"You almost finished taking a shit?" The eldest brother laughed, shaking his head. 

"Almost," the youngest chuckled, "Nah, I'll be out of the shower in five minuets." 

"You better hurry." 

"What's the rush for?" Brooke leaned against him, "You don't think you can have fun with me?" she asked, throwing his body against the bed. 

"No," he shook his head, "I know for a fact that I can have fun with you." 

"But you never went through with it," she offered a sexy pout, climbing on top of him. 

"Well, I was on rebound," he shrugged, maintaining a smile. 

"Ah, yes, the lovely miss Peyton," the brunette announced. 

"Unfortunately," he shrugged. 

"Well, how about now, are you still on rebound or what?" she asked, beginning to kiss his neck slowly. 

He swallowed a forming mass in his throat, "Nope." 

She nibbled on his soft skin, her smile penetrating heat against him. Looking into his eyes, she leaned in and kissed his passionately. 

He responded gratefully, bringing his hands up to the curves of her ass, causing her to gasp in surprise. 

"Are we interrupting something?" A soft voice asked, belonging to only Haley. 

Peyton shook her head with a knowing smile and chuckled dryly. 

"That's what I'd like to know," Nathan approached in a towel, grin across his lips. 

Nervously, Lucas pushed Brooke off, causing her to fall off the bed, "Opps, you okay?" 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Like it? Hate it? I know it's short, but wait for my COMP! Don't worry, I do miss you guys, believe me. Ignore mistakes and errors, I got to go to work, no time to correct. 


	15. awful truth about martinis and hormones

_The truth about martinis and hormones  
  
Chapter 15  
  
AN: this is a short, journal from a character. I'm doing this in school and have less than twenty minuets, let's see how I do. *evil laugh*_ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear f*n journal  
  
I have no one else to complain to, I'll be complaining to you from now on. Honestly, I don't know how to respond to the incident that took place two hours ago on **MY** side of the bed, but I'll explain how I think I feel. 

Well, I can't say a lot, this truly is my fault and now, for sure, I realize I might not be capable of loving another human being; maybe I really am just a monster. 

Honestly, I feel like I should be hurt, but I kind of expected this to happen. It says a lot, huh? How a girl like me gets caught in all sorts of webs, but breaks her way out of it and finally when she doesn't want to get free she has no choice. _Oh god, now I'm describing my self as the prey of a vicious man eating spider. _

_Brooke and Lucas_

_Flash.B___

_"Opps, are you okay?" Lucas's hand cupped his mouth; he quickly jumped off the bed and picked a groaning Brooke off the floor.  _

_"Fine," she giggled, rubbing her head, "whoof! What a rush!" _

_"Were you guys going to…uh?" Haley trailed off, a slight blush coming to her cheeks, she fatigued a moment and stole an apologetic glance at Peyton, "kiss?" she finished, lightly brushing a stray hair behind her ear. _

_"Look's more like they were aiming for a little something more," Nathan winked at his older brother, "I guess that's the awful truth about martinis and hormones." _

_"Or maybe we just wanted to," Lucas glared at his sibling, who held his hands up in defense. _

_Nathan chuckled dryly, "hey I never said anything, you all do whatever you want, but me, I'm hitting the Jacuzzi," and walked back into the bathroom, leaving everyone in complete silence. _

_E.F _

** LUCAS-Brooke?**

I knew that for years they've had secret fantasies of one another, probably even secret rendezvous when Lucas and I broke up, but now, after all of these years? Why am I upset? Am I even upset? I don't know, maybe I'm just numb to emotion now and maybe it's about time I realize how much of a worthless, male basher I am. I can't be upset.

I mean, how could Lucas not like my **BEST **friend? She's smart, hilarious, sexy, fun and capable of shall I say, love? Not to mention, they did like each other before he decided to be with me years ago and look what happened with his decision. On the other hand, how could she do this to me? She is my best friend, who does she think she's fooling? _Ugh. I'm so confused. _

He thinks so low of me now and honestly, I can understand why, I'm not just saying this, I swear; 'I have a fiancée,' but I think I'm still hopelessly… what's that 'L' word? Sheesh, I can't even think of it!   
  
SHIT!  
  
_.Peyton Sawyer.___

__________________________________________________________________________ _

_Sorry it's so short, but like I said, I only have ten minuets and you all already know it's hard for me to get on the comp at home, but remember I'll make it up to you. Review… Don't worry I'm going to go into detail about the Brooke Lucas situation… _


	16. Banana gone bad

Chapter

_Banana gone bad_

AN: Back! Yay! I hope you all miss me, because I'm looking forward to hearing some of your great comments and I miss my loyal readers.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Jacuzzi time..._

An awkward silence crept over the group, mainly because of the events that took place earlier that evening, but still Nathan was agitated, as always.

"So..." he offered, glancing at his friends who decided staring at the steam was the right thing to do. He rolled his eyes, "okay, it's been ten minuets and so far the only words I've heard are, 'Damn, this is hot' and 'Nathan stop checking me out'. When no signs of any kind of life came from the gang he glared, "why the hell did you all come in here then?"

"Calm down Nate," Peyton sucked her teeth, "were just getting comfortable." 

"Yeah," Brooke looked to Peyton insecurely, but her friend glanced away, "comfortable." 

"Is everyone just going to sit here, trying to pretend none of this happened?" Haley said aggravated, "I mean, Lucas and Brooke were kissing and it's not that weird, but I sure the hell wasn't expecting it." 

Nathan smiled, "it's to be expected when Bo's around." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas said, jumping to her defense, _or maybe he was jumping to his defense, Nathan thought. _

"Dear big brother," he smirked, "it only means that you can't resist her, true, she's a big flirt, but I've resisted her plenty of times and you CANT!" 

The oldest Scott scoffed, meeting Peyton's eyes before glancing away. 

Peyton also looked away and all of this didn't go unnoticed by Brooke, who was seemingly receiving death glares from Haley. 

"I'm going to go to sleep," Peyton stood up, her voice faltering, "I'm tired," she sighed and scurried away. 

Haley hated watching her leave, she was about to follow when Lucas stood from his spot. She eyed him suspiciously; also mad at his actions earlier that day. Although it wasn't Lucas's fault, she couldn't help feeling bad for Peyton and mad at him. 

"Where are you going?" Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, "she'll be fine... she's just _her_." 

Lucas shook his head; glancing at his best friend and disappearing into darkness, leaving Haley smiling in prevail. 

"I wonder what will happen there," Nathan chuckled, gesturing toward his brother's empty seat in the Jacuzzi. He glanced at Brooke, "don't worry, he's just a banana gone bad anyway." 

______________________________________________________________________   

His slid the door open slowly, the lights were off, _maybe she did really go to sleep, he thought, but before he could close the door whimpers told him different. Straining his eyes, he seen her sitting on her bed, staring at something in her hand, __crying? _

"Peyton?" he whispered, slowly coming up behind her. 

She jumped startled, "Lucas," she said in uneven breaths, "you scared me." 

He frowned and sat beside her, "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she said, crushing the picture in her hand.

"No," he shook his head, "there's defiantly something wrong," when silence over came her he faltered, "Is it about me and Brooke?" 

She clenched her teeth, looked him in the eyes and smiled, "No, I don't really care what happens between you too." She shrugged, standing up, "I just got a lot on my mind and I want to go home to my fiancée," although a smile was sustained on her lips, her words were cold. 

"Are you sure?" Lucas said, avoiding the pain stinging at his heart, _fiancée. _

She rolled her eyes, "Lucas, just leave it alone okay?" she yelled, "I don't need you to look out for me anymore, I'm a big girl now," walked toward the bathroom and tossed the picture in the garbage. 

He waited for the door to close before getting up and heading toward the garbage. He grabbed the crumbled picture and sat back down on the bed. The picture, in detail, was of Peyton and Lucas at the alter in the church that they were going to be married. _the wedding, _he gasped. 

_F.B _

_"Will you Peyton Marie Sawyer take Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher smiled, exchanging looks between the two. _

_E.F _

Lucas shook his head, opening his jacket and placing the picture inside. Swallowing the forming mass in his throat, he stood and walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door. 

"Peyton, can we please talk?" 

"We don't have anything to talk about Lucas," she sighed, "I'll be fine, I'm just on my p.m.s," she lied. 

"But it's only the tenth," he rolled his eyes. 

"And?" She sucked her teeth. 

"You get it around the 26th," he smirked, listening to her sigh. 

Abruptly, she opened the door, "There's nothing—," 

Unfortunately, she was cut off by his embrace. At first she tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let go, so she relaxed into his arms. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, as her head was cocooned at the nape of his neck. Her lips relaxed against him skin, it was intentional, but she could barely move. 

They stayed there for a few minuets before Lucas pulled away and grabbed her hand. He led her to the bed, plummeting down and gesturing for her to lay next to him... _she did._ Wearily, she fell to sleep with the feel of warmth around her and he watched her intently before drifting off himself.  

Six eyes intensely watched them, anxiously. 

"Let's leave them, go get some drinks at the bar," Nathan said, glancing at the two brunettes. 

"Sounds good to me," Haley smiled, satisfied. 

"No, I'm tired," Brooke announced, bringing her hand to the light switch. 

"Brooke," Haley brought her hand to Brookes, slowly bringing it down, "No, leave them." 

Brooke bit her lip, hating to loose, but Haley repeated it and this time didn't seem at all reasonable. "Whatever." 

_______________________________________________________________________  

Sucked? I know it was short, but that's me! The more reviews, the quicker the update! PROMISE! 

  
  



	17. who ate my snickers bar?

Chapter

_Who ate my snickers bar?_

AN: Blah blah blah... I'm kind of depressed (just a little) because my loyal readers left me, but I guess I deserve it *tear*. Enjoy the chapter. Just a few more chapters and it will be complete, but maybe a part two can be arranged. 

___________________________________________________________________________

_The next day... _

_Smells like...um... _Lucas smiled, eyes still shut. _Laffy Taffy, love spell and strawberry ice-cream. _He yawned, opening his eyes, smile still framing his face. He furrowed his eyebrows, slightly confused, _Peyton? _She was enveloped in his arms, still in a deep sleep. Confused, he traced back the events of the night before, remembering how exactly he got himself into this predicament, _but nothing happened. _Exhaling, he relaxed again, but suddenly realized that he had fallen asleep, which means, _Nathan Haley and Brooke came home. _He sighed softly, trying his hardest not to wake Peyton. When he finally got the desire to actually want to leave the cocoon he and Peyton shared, he slowly but gently moved her aside, only to be interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

"Lucas," Haley sighed, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered. 

He shook his head, "No," he bit his lip, avoiding the circumstance at hand. 

She smiled in relief, "Want to talk?" she asked nodding to the patio. 

_____________  

"What exactly happened?" He arched his eyebrow. 

Chuckling softly, she replied, "I could ask you the same thing." 

Lucas laughed, closing his eyes to the morning sun, "I don't know." 

"We came in from the Jacuzzi, and there you two were, wrapped in each others arms," she shrugged, "Nathan took us out for drinks, we came home, slept in the other bed and went downstairs for a morning swim."

He nodded slowly, "Brooke?" 

Haley bit her lip, "well, she gave Nathan a hard time and tried waking you two up a few times, but she's fine."

`Peyton had awaked a few minuets after she felt the warmth gone, but she heard Lucas's voice on the patio and decided to go talk with him.  She heard Haley's voice and smiled, but right before she was going to step out Lucas spoke... 

He frowned, "I don't know what I want anymore," shrugging, he continued, "Peyton's all screwed up, but Brooke, she's amazing." 

'Peyton frowned, not wanting to hear anymore; instead she walked into the bathroom to get dressed. 

"But, like I said, I don't know what I want anymore," he hesitated, "No, correction, I can't have Peyton anymore."

His best friend sulked, "why not?" 

"She's engaged." 

___________________ 

Nathan threw his hands up in the air, "I won baby!"

"Shut up," Brooke sighed, taking a twenty from her purse, "you're dramatic." 

"And your a LOSER," he laughed, taunting her, "How about another round of Pac Man?" 

"No, I don't like Pac Man," she frowned. 

"Because you're a LOSER," he yelled, a conceited smile playing on his lips. 

"I think you're having a little too much fun Nate," Lucas interrupted, causing two pairs of eyes to stare at him.

"Let me have my fun," his little brother chuckled, "you had yours last night."

Lucas grimaced, receiving a death glare from Brooke, "Whatever man, you don't even know what happened." 

"Thank god," Nathan smiled, "I'm sick of hearing about your sex life." 

"At least I have one," Lucas shot back. 

Brooke chuckled and Haley sighed, "I think he's got you there." 

Nathan chuckled dryly, but always had a come back. "Any of you two fine ladies want to help me with my problem?" 

"Maybe Haley," Brooke commented, looking Nathan up and down, "Wait, never mind, I think I'll have a piece of you."

"Bo, you freak, so where do you want it?" 

Brooke slapped his arm playfully, extending sight to Haley, who didn't look too pleased. 

"So where is Peyton?" Haley asked, repaying Brooke for her flirtation with Nathan. 

Nathan shrugged, "last time we seen her she was glued to my dear brother," he gestured to Luke, who shrugged as well. 

______________________________________________________________

Peyton sighed, "One more?" she helped up her glass and the bartender nodded. 

"It's pretty early to be drinking like this," he said handing her a refill. 

She didn't respond, just paid for the drink, and left. 

_____________________________________________________________ 

"It's already five o'clock and we've looked everywhere," Haley paced the room nervously. 

"She'll be fine," Nathan reassured, "she's probably just checking out some art shops here, if she's around Brooke and Lucas will find her." 

"God, I hope so," she sighed, sitting down on the bed. 

He looked at her, feeling butterflies float around in his body and desires start to reopen with in him. Unconsciously, he stood up and walked over to her. 

She looked up at him, light brown eyes pleading for temporary sanity.

Without thinking he laid her back softly, but was surprised when she didn't fight it, so he continued. He crawled on top of her, lightly letting his fingertips trace the bare skin of her stomach that her shirt revealed. 

She closed her eyes to his touch, letting all remembrance of their love resurface in her brain, through her body and to her soul. 

He slowly bent down and kissed her neck, gently sucking on sensitive skin. Feeling her hips grind to his touch, he replied by nibbling on the highly seducible area. 

A light moan escaped her parted lips, but the sensation she felt was interrupted by a raspy voice. 

"I'm sorry," a groan, "I didn't mean to interrupt." 

"Peyton," Haley said in relief, awkwardly pushing Nathan aside, "Your okay." 

Nathan sighed, but smiled, also relieved Peyton was safe. "Where were you?" 

The blonde shrugged, slipping to the floor and closing her eyes, "drinking." 

Haley looked to Nathan who frowned, "You okay?" she bent down beside her friend. 

When Peyton didn't respond, Nathan muttered something about calling Lucas and Brooke, leaving the room. 

"What's wrong?" Haley brushed a stray curl from Peyton's face. 

"I miss him," tears started to trace lines down her face, and at this moment she let all go, "I miss him so much." On this temporary moment of weakness, where she let all of her walls down, Haley held her tightly and told her everything would be fine. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

"That was Nathan," Lucas hung up the phone, "Peyton's fine." 

Brooke was happy, but somewhat mad, wanting more alone time with Lucas. 

"We should get back now," He started to walk, but she grabbed his arm and pressed her lips against his. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

Nathan watched Haley help her friend into one of the beds and he couldn't help but wish he could still be with her. 

When Peyton fell asleep, Haley beamed, happy that her friend was safe, but when she turned around she came into contact with Nathan. 

He cupped her face with his hands, kissing her softly and whispering goodnight. 

She watched him walk over to the bed he slept in and furrowed her eyebrows, but a small smile swept her features, _goodnight Nate. _

_______________________________________________________________ 

"I'm fine everyone," Peyton rolled her eyes at the group that gathered around her bed side, "but I do have a question for you all." 

"What is it Peyt?" Lucas swallowed. 

"Who the fuck ate my snickers bar?" 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

_I know. Drag. Drag. Drag. _But it's realistically dragging, don't you think? Lol. Don't worry, it's almost over anyway. Review! 

  
  



	18. gorilla in heat

Chapter

_Gorilla in heat _

AN: Thanks for the reviews... Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

___________________________________________________________________________

_I feel like shit, _Peyton thought, fumbling out of bed. She groaned, heading to the bathroom. It was the day before vacation was over; she shook her head, so much to be fixed before she left. After flushing the toilet, she walked out of the bathroom, moaned and plummeted back down on the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked, coming into the room. 

"Like shit," she clenched her teeth together, "how much did I drink Hales?" 

"Like a fish," the brunette laughed, sitting on the end of the bed. "Do you remember any of it?" 

Peyton cupped her face in her hands, "everything." 

Haley furrowed her eyebrows, "what makes me think you don't like what you remember?" 

The blonde chuckled dryly, "I don't, and I was such a baby. I can't believe I made a fool of my self that way." 

"You didn't," Haley reassured, "only with me, but you didn't say anything I didn't already know. Lucas and Brooke think you just wanted to have fun, well Brooke does," she frowned, "I'm not quite sure what Luke thinks." 

"Ugh" Peyton groaned, "Lucas." 

"You need to talk to him Peyton," Haley grabbed her friends hand, softly smiling; "you know that right?" 

Peyton sighed, slowly nodding, "I just don't know how." 

___________________________________________________________________ 

"So what do you call a gorilla in heat?" Nathan asked, sipping on his fruit juice, when no one responded he chuckled, "Bo." 

Brooke sucked her teeth and slapped him in the chest, "shut up." 

"You're so cute," he pinched her cheek. 

She rolled her eyes, "and you're so Nathan." 

He batted his eyelashes and said, "That's me," with pride. He looked over to his brother, who was off in his own world. "Earth to Luke, join us in reality!" 

"Huh?" Lucas squinted, "oh, I'm fine." 

"I never asked how you were," the younger Scott shook his head, "anyway; don't worry Peyton and Haley will be down soon." 

"Who said I'm worried?" he glared.

"Well, you've only been zoning out ever since Peyton came home drunk last night," he shrugged, "but maybe I'm wrong." 

Brooke scoffed at Nathan and turned away. 

_________________________________ 

"Hey guys," Peyton smirked, hands in her pockets. 

Nathan spit out something like, "Peyton your awake," in between bites of his sandwich. 

"Yeah," she arched her eyebrow, "so, anyway, what do you guys want to do today?" The group looked at each other puzzled. She sighed, rolling her eyes, "tonight's our last night." 

Lucas frowned, "Oh yeah, it is huh." 

Nathan swallowed, "damn, I don't want to go home," he looked over to his brother, "Lucas could we move to here?" 

Lucas could only smile at his witty brother. "So, what do you guys want to do?" 

"How about we go to one of them sexy light shows?" Brooke offered, sexy smirk on her lips. 

"What Light shows?" Haley questioned. 

"Yeah, it's like these big museums you crawl through, but their sexy," she beamed, "big bright stars, moons and what not." 

"Oh," Haley murmured. 

"Sounds fun to me," Nathan shrugged. 

______________________________________________ 

The museum was beautiful, unlike anything Haley had ever seen. She was amazed by the colors and the essence of it all, but the scary thing was, she was lost! It was like a big maze and somewhere along the line she got lost in it! 

"Hello?" she called, "anybody?" 

"Haley?" she heard a voice, "is that you?" 

"Nathan?" her started to beat and she sighed in relief, "Where are you?" 

"Hey," he said bumping into her. 

"Hi," she blushed slightly, "I was lost." 

"Well, now you're found," he responded giving her one of those looks that caused her to be weak for him. 

"So?" she brushed stray hair aside, "where is everyone?" 

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I got lost too." 

"Oh," she chuckled, "well, maybe we should go find them, you know they could be worried, or maybe we should be worried about them. What if something bad happened?" 

He smirked and grabbed her chin wit his fingers, bringing her head in to kiss her lightly. "You talk a lot when you're nervous." 

"I know," she smiled, leaning in and kissing him back. "What are we doing?" 

He frowned, but suddenly the corners of his mouth started to curve, "making up for lost time." His reply was simple enough, smiling completely before tasting her again. 

________________________________________________________ 

"Ugh!" Peyton stretched, letting the breeze work its way through her hair, "I'm glad we got out of that damn maze, I was starting to get claustrophobic." 

Lucas laughed, sitting down on a bench outside. "I wonder if Brooke, Nathan and Haley got lost." 

"Probably," she smirked, sitting down beside him. 

Silence took over and they both contemplated what to say to each other. 

She broke the silence, "so, how are things?" 

"Weird question," he smiled, "but things are okay and you?" 

She bit her lip, "not so good." 

With his lips in a straight line and little emotion showing he said, "Why, what's wrong?" 

"Everything," she looked down, but something was nagging inside of her to say what she needed to. "Lucas?" 

He looked into her eyes, "huh?" 

"I..." she hesitated, "what's happening with us?" 

He ran his fingers through his hair, looking away slightly, "I wasn't quite expecting that question." 

"I mean," she fidgeted, "if it's nothing then forget it, I'm just asking." 

He smiled, "no, it's okay Peyton." A sigh parted his lips, "I don't know what's happening with us. You have a fiancée and I don't know anymore." 

Guilt made its way through her body, she clenched her teeth. "I miss you," she whispered. 

______________________________________________________________ 

Dun dun dun .. 

Review! 

  
  



	19. awkward moments and strawberry mudslides

_Chapter_  
  
"Awkward moments and strawberry Mudslides"  
  
**_AN:_** _Sorry I haven't been around in long; I know I always do this and you all must hate me by now. I moved again, funny huh? Back to my hometown, __Rhode Island__, and loving it so far, but it's hard getting back on track. So, I'm sorry if you all have given up upon me, but school is hard and not having a computer at my house anymore is even harder. I love you- here's another one! Enjoy!_

"I miss you."  
  
Peyton's words were sudden, but at the same time not shocking. He looked to the sky, hoping something or someone above would give him a sign, or at least something to say. "I miss you too," he sighed, looking up into her green eyes that held confusion and hope, "but I don't know what you want from me."  
  
She raised her eyebrow, looking almost hurt from his lingering words. "What do you mean?" She shook her head, avoiding the tears that burned the back of her eyes, "Lucas, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I can't do this anymore," his tone was quiet, but sharp and honest.  
  
"Do what?" her eyebrow's furrowed, she attempted looking in his eyes, but he pulled away. "I can't help the way I feel Lucas."  
  
"Well you could a few years ago, couldn't you?"  
  
She swallowed hard; his words were harsh and applied a lot more than he let on. "You know why I did what I did."  
  
"No," he shook his head, "I listened over and over to why you claim you did what you did, but till this day, I still don't understand."  
  
"We were young."  
  
"We were supposedly in love too," he smiled quickly, but his smile wasn't a smile she was used to, it was distant. "Do you know how long it took me to move on, to love someone who actually attempted to love me back?"  
  
She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. "I loved you."  
  
He ignored her comment, "Well let's just say by the time I realized that I could actually live without you, she was gone."

Tears were now forming in her eyes, but sadly enough it wasn't because she felt bad, it was because she felt selfish, wanting to be the only love of his life. "I'm sorry," she stood up and smiled; smiled because she wanted him to know that she understood, "I did love you, I still do and always will. So I'm going to walk away today knowing that I tried and that I told you exactly how I felt, you'll never be the death of me Lucas."  
  
He watched her leave, for the second time.

_[The Next Day] _  
  
"Do you have any idea where Haley and Nathan are?" Peyton asked, folding a pair of pants and placing them in her luggage.  
  
"No," Brooke sighed, "They're probably out by the pool, trying to soak up some sun before we leave tomorrow."  
  
"Are you mad?" She asked, glancing at her 'best friend'.  
  
Brooke smiled, "of course not, but you know I hate loosing."  
  
"But you didn't loose him."

"Yes I did," she laughed, "he's still in love with you and as much as I want to throw up to that thought, it's kind of romantic."

_[The Beach]_

"Good afternoon sleepy head," Nathan smirked, as if proud to be the one saying it.  
  
"Hey," Haley yawned, "I can't believe I slept that long, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "really?"   
  
"No, not really," he made a funny face.  
  
She laughed and he leaned in to kiss her nose. "We should get back, everyone's probably worried."  
  
"Wow, did I just hear what I think I heard," she paused, "from Nathan Scott?"  
  
"Well," he said, gracefully lifting her small hand to his lips, "I may surprise you."

_[Later that day]_

Everyone gathered together to enjoy dinner at a fancy restaurant, sealing their last night.   
  
"This turned out to be interesting," Brooke smirked, taking a sip of her strawberry mudslide.  
  
"Yeah," Peyton nodded.  
  
Brooke raised an eyebrow, "So, Haley where exactly were you and Nathan all morning, all night?"  
  
Brooke was being devious and Haley was getting annoyed. Ugh. "Um," she scratched her head, bit her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows.   
  
All eyes hit Haley, Nathan was laughing and Haley, well she was red, as usual.  
  
"Awkward moments go along good with strawberry mudslides," Nathan announced, looking down at his glass.  
  
"Are you two back together?" Brooke raised an eyebrow; loving the attention she received by getting on everyone's nerves.

_I know it was short, but that's me! Did you miss me? The next chapter is the last, so wait and review! I love you all!_


	20. Lucky Pink Sock

**AN- **_In my journey of making this story work, I failed countless of times (Lol). Anyway, here's the final chapter! Enjoy… _

_Haley P.O.V _

_[Lucky Pink Sock]_

It was a strange feeling, knowing that in a few hours we would all, although finally reuniting, put distance between us again. I lay in bed, cuddled in Nathan's arms, thinking of that; exactly what is going to happen?

Sleep doesn't come so easily for me now-a-days, but as I look at Nathan, feel his warmth, I drift, sadly knowing that this just might be the last time.

Before I fall asleep I think of dinner, which took place hours ago. I remember Brooke's smirk, Peyton's undeniable beam and Lucas's nod of encouragement, but I remember Nathan the most. I remember his glow, passion and confidence that the answer to Brooke's question, _"are you two back together?" _was a yes, and we would live happily ever-after, but it's not that simple.

So as I drift into a fantasy world, and slowly let my eyes close, I whisper softly in Nathan's ear, praying that by morning this is all settled.

"I love you Nathan."

_[Sun Rise] _

The sun beamed down at my face, causing me to cringe. I hear everyone moving around, and Brooke singing in the shower. I whine, "It's too early."

"Well, the flight leaves in three hours and we still haven't packed," Lucas said, pulling the covers off from over my head. "Besides when do you sleep so much?"

I pout, rolling over, finally noticing the lack of warmth. "Nathan?" I said above a whisper.

"Yes?" He came out from the bathroom, which I thought was occupied by Brooke alone. A tinge of Jealousy came over me, but I let it go.

"Never mind," I sighed, forcing my eyes to stay open.

"Get up sleepy head," Nathan smiled, "you sleep too much now."

I groaned, why did everyone notice?

"Want me to get you a cup of coffee Hales? You look so tired," Peyton asked, running her fingers through her curls.

"Um…" I bit my lip, "Sure. Thanks Peyt."

"Sure," She turned from me to the guys, "has anyone seen my lucky pink sock?"

"No," Nathan chuckled, "Lucky pink sock? Who the hell are you wearing pink, thinking it's lucky? And what have you done to my dark, disbelieving friend Peyton?"

She took a pillow and chugged it at him, "Shut up Nathan."

"I was just asking," he sighed, fake crying, "No need to get all hostile."

"I'm serious, if any of you have seen my pink sock, please let me know," she waved her hands in the air.

"Okay," Nathan said, "maybe I've seen it. Describe it."

Peyton sighed, "Its pink!"

"And?"

"Lucky?"

"Okay, not much of a description."

"Have you seen it or not?"

"Um…"

"Nathan, I'm not playing with you!"

"Um… It's lucky. It's pink, and it's a sock?" He shook his head, and Lucas broke out in hysterical laughter. "Nope, sorry haven't seen it."

By this time Peyton's face was flustering red, "Nathan Scott you are an asshole."

"Do I look round and brown to you?"

"Ugh," she groaned, before walking out of the hotel room; I'm guessing to retrieve my coffee, but to also get away from Nathan.

Nate turned to Luke, "does she really have a lucky pink sock?"

"The last time she had a lucky sock it was blue," Lucas shrugged.

_[Breakfast] _

I noticed that no one seemed to be speaking, everyone left to contemplate their thoughts. I'm guessing thoughts of our departure; I know I was thinking of it.

"Nathan?"

"Hales?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

He made a funny face, but stood up and took my hand. "We'll be back," he announced to the rest of the group.

"Right here is fine," I said as soon as we reached a quiet place, outside of the hotel's café.

"Okay," he said, leading me over to a bench and sitting down, "what do we need to talk about?"

"Everything," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he laughed.

"I don't know," I smiled, reaching my fingers to his lips.

He kissed my finger and closed his eyes. "Haley, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Um…I'm confused, you said you wanted to come out here to talk, well?"

"Yeah," I hesitated, "Nathan what's going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" he frowned slightly.

"I mean," I stood up, "are we back together, or is this just temporary?"

"What do you want it to be?"

I wanted to tell him that I want to be with him forever. To be able to sleep all night, be with him all day, but why couldn't I?

"I don't know what I want, what do you want?"

"I want to know what you want Haley, why do I have to make the decision all the time?" he sighed, looking away.

I swallowed the mass in my throat, "I want us."

He looked into my eyes, and spoke only in silence, as if shock momentarily slipped through his body. I bet it did. "I want us too Haley," he took my hand and slid me closer to him on the bench.

"How will this work? Were miles and miles away," I frowned, closing my eyes.

"It'll work out somehow," he kissed the top of my head; "you have to have faith."

_[Hotel Room] _

"In less than two hours, i will be boarding on a flight home, and I still can't find my lucky sock!"

"Did you check Brooke's backpack?" Nathan asked, trying to act serious, "I heard she's quite a thief."

"Shut up," Brooke said, slapping Nathan across the arm. "Besides, why would I need a pair of Peyton's lucky pink socks?"

"Because then maybe you wouldn't need to be so desperately sexy, it would come natural!"

"You don't think I'm naturally sexy Scott?"

Peyton sighed, "You guys are not helping!"

I laughed lightly, thank-god for Peyton, stopping that flirtatious conversation. "Luke, are you almost done in their?" I knocked on the bathroom door.

"One minute," he yelled.

When the door opened, I gasped, "Lucas, your hair?"

"Like it?"

"You cut it, short?"

"You don't like it?" he frowned.

I stepped back, examining my best friend. "No," I smiled, "actually I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes," I ran my fingers through the little bit of hair he had left, "about time you cut that thing you had growing on your head."

"Thanks," he chuckled, "I think."

I felt bad for him. The one person that he truly fell in love with, he had to let go. Peyton was his love, and would always be, but maybe she's not right for him.

_[An hour later] _

"Everyone all set?" Lucas asked, heading out the door.

Nods appeared all around the room.

"Okay, we should get going now."

As we left the room I felt sad, almost missing something.

"I can't believe I never found my Lucky pink sock!" Peyton pouted, folding her arms across his chest.

As we arrived at the airport, Nathan and Lucas set off to make sure that all of our planes were on time, while Brooke, Peyton and I found seats in the waiting room.

"I can't believe it's really over," Peyton muttered.

"I know," Brooke bit her lip, "and I only technically got laid once."

"Aw…too bad!" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up tutor girl, your so naïve," she rolled her eyes.

"How am I naïve?"

"Obviously you never experienced vacation sex before," she said in her 'Brooke' way of speaking.

"Yes I have," I lied.

"Your lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, your biting your lip," she pointed.

"So?"

"So, you bite your lip when your lying!"

"No I don't!"

"What are you girls arguing over?" Lucas said, heading over with Nathan.

"Just that Haley is inexperienced on the vacation sex topic," Brooke smiled.

"Good," Nathan smiled, sitting next to me.

I couldn't help but smile at his insecurity.

"Whatever," Brooke waved, "you guys make me sick."

"Go choke on a pee-nut Bo," Nathan laughed.

"Go eat a hamburger Nate," she shot back.

"Okay," Peyton said, "that's enough. I think I've heard enough for one day." She stood up, putting her bag down on the chair and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"I'm going to look around, watch my bag."

Lucas watched her walk away, and started after her.

"Peyton," he took a deep breath as he caught up to her. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about Lucas," she shook her head, continuing her stride to no-where.

"Yes we do," he stopped her in her tracks. "I found your lucky pink sock."

As much as Peyton was excited, she was sort of disappointed, thinking Lucas would say something _else. _"You did?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "taking them out of his bag."

She took them and smiled, "thanks," but furrowed her eyebrow, "how come you didn't give them to me at the hotel."

"Because, I wanted to talk to you alone," he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"About?"

"About what you said the other day."

"What did I say?"

"About you loving me before?"

She shifted, uncomfortably, "what about it?"

"Was it true?"

She smiled, "I always loved you Lucas."

"And what about when you said you love me now?"

"True too."

He shook his head, in disbelief. "Okay, I just wanted to um… clear that up."

Peyton frowned, "um…alright then."

"Sorry Peyton," he said walking away. 'What the fuck did I just do?' he muttered to himself.

Peyton walked away, a single tear rolling down her eye. _Goodbye Lucas. _

_[Boarding time]_

"Bye guys," Brooke said, kissing and hugging everyone. "This was fun; maybe we could do it again sometime, for now, bye!"

"we're next," I said to Peyton, watching Brooke walk into the terminal.

I took Nathan by the hand and placed it on my check, kissing him softly. "I love you Scott."

"I love you James," he whispered, kissing me again.

I didn't cry, but only because I knew we would see each other soon; we're soul mates and nothing could get in the way of that.

Lucas grabbed Peyton, bringing her into a hug. I noticed them linger, the fight to stay warm between them, but when they pulled away, he turned to me.

"Haley James, you better call me."

"I will," I said, holding onto my best friend. "Love ya' Luke!"

"You too Hales," he smiled, before grabbing my soul mates arm and gesturing to their terminal.

I gave a small smile to Peyton, and she returned an even smaller one. "You okay?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I'll be just fine."

Xxxxx

"Earth to Lucas," Nathan said, waving his hands in his brother's face.

"Oh, what did you say Nate?"

"What's wrong," the youngest Scott asked, sighing.

"Nothing."

"Go to her Lucas."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know."

"I can't Nate."

"Okay Luke, give me one good reason and we'll get on this plane."

The oldest brother shook his head, but started to run. He ran as fast as he could, he bumped into people, knocked over luggages, but he didn't care. By the time he reached Petyon's terminal, he realized the plane was gone. His love was _gone… _He turned around, sadly and started to walk away.__

"Lucas," he heard a soft voice come from behind him.

His heart stopped, as he turned around. "Peyton," he whispered, retracing his steps back to where she stood.

"Lucas, I…" She started, her lip trembling as the tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks.

"Don't," he put his finger on her lip, wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her so passionately, so beautifully, that I, myself, started to cry.

Oh yeah, It's me Haley, in the background.

"I love you Peyton," Lucas smiled.

"I love you," Peyton kissed him again; "I love you so much."

I couldn't suppress my beam, neither could Nathan, who happily walked over to me and placed his arms around my waist. _This is the way it's supposed to be. _

"So," Nathan said, "who wants to get a hotel room?"

**T.H.E E.N.D**

(Simple ending) Tell me if you liked it, if not, well, I did. (lol)


End file.
